Stealing Innocence
by amblewat
Summary: A Serial Rapist has struck Bayport. Danger is at every turn…Then the rapist hits too close to home for the Hardys. Can they find him with the help of an old friend in time before he hurts someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Frank was looking at his watch and tapping his foot with impatience. "Joe!" He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror as he tied his tuxedo tie. It wasn't straight and he was starting to get really annoyed with the stupid thing. "Crap…I hate bowties."

His mother appeared behind him. "Let me help you with that dear."

Frank turned around and his mother completely untied it and then retied it. "There…" Frank looked down at her. Her eyes were misty. "I can't believe it is your senior prom."

Joe came down the stairs at that moment. "I don't get why we have to leave so early."

Frank looked at his mother. "So that our parents can see us all off. We are after all picking up the girls from Callie's house."

Fenton came around the corner, he had a camera around his neck. "Are you ready yet? I didn't think boys took this long to get ready."

There Aunt Gertrude came up behind him. "They just want to look perfect for their girls Fenton…as they should. We raised them that way." She waved her wooden spoon at them. "And no misbehaving tonight boys. Remember your parents and I were young once."

Frank knelt down pretending to tie his shoe to hide any possibility of a blush. Joe addressed her. "Awe come on Aunt Gertrude…don't tell me you wouldn't love to have a great niece or nephew."

Laura Hardy swatted at her son's head. She had picked up on his sarcasm. "Not for a few more years…after you have attended college and are gainfully employed."

Frank finally stood up. "I agree to that."

Gertrude pulled out a sealed envelope. "Oh and Frank…this is for you. Its from Boston College."

Frank blinked he had sent in several applications to a few schools on the east coast. Boston College was one of the top choices. For many different reasons. It was a good school and it had his major of choice Computer Science. Then there was the other fact that he knew that Callie Shaw was looking to go there for their communications program. He took the letter from his Aunt and opened it.

The whole family watched nervously. Frank looked up and then smiled. "I got in…and…they offered me a full academic scholarship."

Laura Hardy hugged him tightly. "Oh Frank that is wonderful."

The phone rang cutting his mother off. Joe reached for it. "Yeah we're still here Callie."

Frank paled a bit. He gestured wildly to his brother. 'NO! NO! Don't tell her!"

Joe grinned at him. "Uh huh…we were just about to leave but Frank got an important letter. We'll tell you when we get there…"

Frank watched as his brother continued to talk to his girlfriend. "Uh huh…oh really. Well I'll let you tell Frank when we arrive…okay…yeah tell Van we are leaving now…We just wanted to make sure to give you enough time to look your best."

Frank laughed as he heard Callie's voice raise a few more notches. Joe laughed as he disconnected the line. "They are ready and wondering where the heck we are. We have reservations for dinner in at 6:00."

Frank looked at his watch. It was 4:45...they were supposed to be at Callie's in 15 minutes ago. "Damn! We are late!"

Fenton opened the door. "Come on…we shouldn't keep those two lovely ladies waiting."

Callie Shaw's house was only a few streets over from Frank and Joes home. Fenton and Laura drove the boys to the house. A black stretch limo was parked outside. The Hardys got out and went to the door. Frank didn't even have a chance to knock, Mrs. Bender had opened the door. "Well are we glad to see you boys. Vanessa and Callie were just about to lose their patience.

Joe gave his girlfriends mother a quick hug. "Sorry we're late Mrs. Bender."

Frank smiled over her shoulder at Callie's dad. "Hello Mr. Shaw."

"Frank…your brother…"

Before he could finish Frank could hear his girlfriends voice. "Frank…Joe if you two don't stop dawdling in the hall…we are going to get my daddy's samurai sword off the mantle."

Frank and Joe walked into the living room followed by there parents. Frank was temporarily speechless when he saw her. Callie he could see was wearing a pale pink dress…it had spaghetti straps and extenuated every curve on her small frame. Her hair was pulled into an elegant knot on the back of her head. Her face was flushed and she was smiling.

Joe was looking at his girlfriend. She was wearing a navy blue gown it had a full skirt and it was strapless. The blue really brought out her long ash blond hair and blue gray eyes.

Fenton said what his sons apparently couldn't. "You both look beautiful ladies."

They both giggled and went over and Vanessa kissed his left cheek and Callie kissed his right. "Thank you Mr. Hardy." Vanessa said.

Joe snapped out of his trance. "Hey what about me?"

Vanessa grinned. "Don't look at me…you're the one that clammed up. Your dad was simply being nice…so we were nice back."

Callie had pulled Frank into her arms and gave him a chaste kiss. He whispered to her. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." She blushed.

Frank had so many happy memories with her. They had been through a lot together. Earlier that year…Callie had almost died in an airplane crash. Now they were getting ready to head to their senior prom. They were both going to graduate together.

"Frank! You won't believe what just came in the mail for me! I got a full Athletic Scholarship to play Volleyball at Boston College. I'm so excited! They have one of the best schools of communication in the country!"

Frank kissed her. "That's great…look what I got in the mail today." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his own letter.

Callie took it when she got to the important part she squealed. "Oh Frank…a full academic scholarship…that's great…and at Boston College."

Vanessa came over and gave Frank a hug. "Congratulations…I know that was both yours and Callie's first choice and you both get free rides too. That is going to make your lives a lot easier."

Mrs. Shaw hugged Frank. "We are very proud of both of you."

"Thank you Mrs. Shaw. I really appreciate that." He took Callie's hand and gave it a squeeze. They still had a lot to talk about. But he could tell that she wanted to take the offer and Frank was pretty sure that he was going to take his as well. As tempting as it was. He didn't want to rush things.

Fenton put the camera up to his eyes. "Okay folks. Lets get this show on the road. Say cheese."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Frank and Callie had left the crowded ballroom where the prom was taking place. Instead they went outside to a garden and sat on a bench. They could see the full moon and a few stars. Frank pulled her closer to him and breathed deeply.

"It's a beautiful night Frank."

He kissed her. "It is."

Callie looked up. "I can't see very many stars. Remember when you took me to the lake. Looking up at those stars was amazing."

Frank remembered that trip too. It had been a wonderful weekend. Callie continued with her thoughts.

"But that wasn't the best part."

Frank lifted her chin so that he could look at her. "What was the best part."

"Having you there. Being with you...loving you."

Frank's heart soared at her words. She completed him. "I love you to Callie."

Callie closed the distance between them.

Frank and Joe woke up late Sunday morning or afternoon rather. They were greeted by their parents. "How was the prom boys?" Laura asked.

Joe went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. "It was fun."

Gertrude was pulling out bread to make sandwiches. "Did you behave yourselves?"

Before either of the boys could comment their father exclaimed. "Oh no...not again."

Laura frowned. "What is it darling?"

Fenton held up the paper for everyone to see. "The rapist struck again."

"Didn't Ezra ask you to look into it behind the scenes?" Laura asked nervously.

"Yes...I have been doing some research about serial rapists in the area and have found nothing."

Frank and Joe looked at each other nervously.

Frank asked, "Have the police tried to profile him?"

"Of course..." Fenton said.

Joe looked at the paper. "According to this...the girl was a student from Lancaster High...that is the private school here in Bayport."

Fenton took a sip of orange juice from his glass. "This rapist is really sick! He follows his victims to their homes. He likes to sodomize, rape, and torture his victims to the brink of death. Then he makes the victim call a friend to tell them about the rape. While the victim is on the phone with the friend the line is disconnected. It isn't going to be long before he takes a victims life."

Laura shook her head. Gertrude placed two plates down, one in front of Frank the other in front of Joe.

Fenton continued speaking with his sons. "If you fellows hear any rumours or anyone talking trash about this...I want to know about it."

They both nodded.

Frank and Joe pulled up to school the next day for classes. As usual Callie and Vanessa were waiting for them on the same bench to school. Frank hurried over to Callie and gave her a kiss.

"Hello there."

"Hi yourself...Frank...did you read the paper this morning?"

He took her hand and they went into school together. "I did...dad is trying to look into a few things on his own." He could tell she was upset. They had been dating for two years...and have been rather intimate for a year of that time.

Callie smiled. "Oh good...the girl that was raped from Lancaster High...I knew her. We met during that Broadcast Journalism class that I did at UCLA a couple summers ago. Remember the story I did with the street people and how we solved the mystery of a decade long bank robbery?"

Frank squeezed her hand. "I remember the case...you met the victim in class? Is she alright?"

Callie bit her lip. "I don't know her that well. I just recognized her picture."

Frank nodded. "Try not to worry to much. She survived and that is a blessing."

"I have Volleyball practice for the state championship game this evening. I can't do our normal Monday night out for dinner."

"Neither can I actually. Phil and I have to start our computer science project." He kissed her and they went there separate ways. Frank headed to Information Technology and Callie to Journalism 3. Just two weeks and they would graduate.

Vanessa and Joe were watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire on DVD. Vanessa had made a fantastic dinner. Her mother had been called to LA for a business meeting and would be gone until Thursday next week. It was Friday night and Joe was happy.

"I love summer vacation."

Vanessa giggled. "Why is that?"

Joe pulled her onto his lap. "Because I can relax and do what ever I want." He wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously.

Vanessa leaned over and whispered huskily. "And what do you want?"

Joe pulled Vanessa closer to him and kissed her. Her tongue skimmed his mouth. Joe gave in and deepened the kiss and his right hand tangled in her hair. His left caressing her back. They fell backwards on the sofa and Vanessa straddled him never breaking their kiss. Joe's hands were like magic to her. She kissed his neck and he moaned at her touch. The grandfather clock in the den struck 11:00 PM, but they really didn't care.

Vanessa looked down at Joe and slipped off her tee shirt. His hands caressed her bare skin and fire shot straight through her. She wanted more...much more. She pulled off Joe's shirt and leaned into him. Vanessa kissed and teased Joe's chest with her tongue.

Joe moaned at her ministrations. He reached behind her and fingered her bra strap. He looked in Vanessa's eyes asking permission to release it. She nodded and just as he had begun to unhook it. The phone rang.

They both jumped. "Damn..." Joe gasped. "It's probably my mom."

Vanessa was laughing. "Cool it lover boy...your curfew for the weekend is 1:00 AM. If anything it's my mom telling me she got to LA alright." She picked up the cordless.

Joe smiled he saw no reason to stop what he was doing. He kissed her neck and continued to touch her.

"Hello..."

"V...Van."

Vanessa recognized the voice of her best friend at once...it didn't sound right. She shoved Joe off her and pushed the speaker phone and accidentally hit the record button. "Hey Callie...what's wrong?"

"H...H...he's here."

Vanessa frowned...no one was supposed to be at the Shaw's right now. They were on a vacation in Europe. "Who's there? Frank?"

"No...not Frank..."

"Callie who is there?" Vanessa asked. She was beginning to feel scared.

Callie gasped. "Ahh...the one...in the papers."

Vanessa's heart began to race. She watched Joe leap off the floor and reach for his cell. He quickly dialed 911. "Who's there Callie?"

She sobbed. "He raped me Vanessa."

The next thing she heard was Callie scream and the phone go dead. "CALLIE?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"CALLIE!" Vanessa yelled.

Joe was speaking into his cell phone. "Yes I need the police to respond to 15 Pine Street. My girlfriend Vanessa Bender is on the phone with Callie Shaw...she just said that someone raped her. The phone line is no longer active."

Joe watched as Vanessa tried to call Callie's phone number. "The line is busy..." She tried again. Joe heard the familiar...beep...beep...beep... Vanessa threw the handset across the room. She stood up and started to run to the door. Joe grabbed her arm...she tried to break free. "JOE LET ME GO!"

He hung up the phone and reached down and picked up Vanessa's shirt. He handed it to her. "You need this..." She blushed and put it on in haste. Joe was putting on his shoes and dialing his house at the same time...

Frank and Phil had just finished their project. They were in the kitchen with Fenton having a late night snack. "I bet you boys are glad to get that senior project done."

Phil nodded. "Definitely."

The phone rang. Fenton reached for it. "Hardy residence...Joe...what is it?"

Frank shook his head. Joe probably was going to ask if he could stay over at Vanessa's. Like his father was going to allow that...but then he saw his father turn pale. "JUST NOW!"

Fenton hung up the phone, jumped up, and ran to the hall. He stopped briefly at the low boy. Fenton grabbed his keys then opened the first drawer. Which Frank knew carried his law enforcement badge from the force and his service revolver. Frank and Phil followed anxiously.

"Dad what is it?"

"That was your brother...Vanessa just got a phone call from Callie."

Frank was confused but then he remembered what his father told him that morning. They ran towards the door.

Fenton tossed the keys to Frank. "I don't have my wallet on me."

Frank turned the car around and pulled out of the drive way. It took him two minutes to get to the Shaw's street. A black mini cooper S careened around the corner. Frank managed to get a partial license plate number. "EZF." The driver had on a Mets baseball cap and was a Caucasian.

They pulled up to Callie's house. He jumped out of the car. Fenton, Phil, and Frank crept up to the house. Frank tried the door but it was locked. He knocked...no answer. He pulled out his key ring and slipped Callie's house key into the lock and turned. He opened the door and the three of them walked in. Fenton moved in front of the two boys. He first checked the kitchen, then the den. His gun was drawn. He then went towards the bedrooms. They looked in the bathroom in the hall. The shower curtain was open and it was obvious no one was there. Then they reached the first bedroom on the left...which Frank knew was Callie's room. Fenton opened the door and his heart stopped.

Frank looked over his father's shoulder. He saw his girlfriend. She was having difficulty breathing, naked, and blood was everywhere. "Callie..." Frank had reached her at that moment. He gently lifted her into his arms. "Callie?"

Frank saw that she was bleeding from several stab wounds. He took a towel from off the floor and started to try to dampen the flow from the two that looked the worse. "Callie...it's alright. You're going to be alright."

She didn't respond. Fenton was dialling on his cell phone and Frank could see the blue lights appear on the walls from the windows.

"FREEZE!"

They all jumped. The officer lowered his weapon at once. "Sorry Fenton, Frank...I didn't realize it was you. Joe must have called you."

Fenton nodded. "We saw a black mini cooper careen out of the subdivision. The licence plate number was EZF-424."

Phil added. "The driver was white and wore a Mets baseball cap."

Con Riley spoke into his radio. "Yes the medics can come up...it's all clear. OH and put an APB on a black Mini-cooper S licence plate EZF-424. Possible suspect Caucasian and wearing a Mets baseball cap."

The medic's came in at that moment. Fenton spoke to the Con Riley quietly. Phil took Frank's arm and pulled him away so that the medics could work. Frank was gripping Phil's arm. The medics looked up after a couple of minutes. They had given Callie and IV and had put an oxygen mask on her face. "We have to take her. She's critical."

They strapped her to the gurney and Frank followed with Phil and his father right behind.

"I'm going with her."

The medic nodded. Fenton called as Frank climbed into the front, "We'll follow the ambulance son."

Joe was driving the van as fast as he dared. His cell phone rang. Joe answered it. "Dad! Did you get there? Is she okay?"

Joe pulled over and grabbed Vanessa's hand. She began to tremble. "How bad is she?"

Joe listened for a few more minutes. "We are on the way." He hung up the phone. He rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. "She's in bad shape."

He pulled back onto the road...just wanting to get to the hospital. He held her hand the whole way. They drove in silence. The drive across town took about ten minutes. They went through the ER doors and saw Frank, Fenton, and Phil sitting outside the ER.

"Dad? Any word?"

"Nothing yet Joe..."

Vanessa sobbed. "It was awful...I knew something was wrong. I just knew it. But I never would have thought…"

Frank looked up at Vanessa's pale face. He took her hand, but he couldn't say anything. Joe hugged her.

Fenton was standing at the phone speaking to Mrs. Hardy. He hung up and approached. "I just talked to your mother. She is going to call the Shaw's."

"Mr. Hardy..."

They all jumped up. Frank approached the doctor. "Is she alright?"

"She's bleeding internally. We have taken her to surgery. We are going to have to remove her spleen. She has lost a lot of blood. Hopefully we will be able to stop the bleeding."

Fenton asked the question on everyone's mind. "What are her chances?"

The doctor hesitated. "She has a fifty percent chance to survive this."

Vanessa collapsed in Joe's arms crying. Phil put a supportive hand on Frank's shoulder. "She's going to be alright Frank. She's tough."

Frank was sitting by Callie's bed. She was in a moderate care unit and had not awakened yet. He held her hand in both of his own. How could this happen? He was angry at the person who did this to her. He would have done anything to turn back the clock and invite her over to the house while he and Phil worked on their project. He couldn't help it. He looked at her face. She was sleeping peacefully. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He wanted to protect her. He closed his eyes. He wanted to ease her pain before she felt it. The humiliation and embarrassment she was going to feel. Callie deserved to be loved...cherished...she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be tortured and raped.

Callie moaned and her hand moved slightly. Frank jumped at the movement. "Callie...love can you hear me?"

Frank watched anxiously. Her breathing began to quicken…

"It...hurts." She started gasping.

Frank pressed the nurse button. He stood up so that she could see him. When there eyes met she gasped. "Frank...what..."

He squeezed her hand. "Callie...you're in the hospital."

"Frank...I'm..." She winced in pain and squeezed his hand. "It really hurts."

The nurse came in mercifully at that moment.

"Good morning...what is your pain level 1 being no pain, 10 being the worst pain ever."

Callie was practically hyperventilating. "It's...a...nine."

Frank was a bit annoyed at this nurse. "Can she have anything for pain?"

The nurse said absentmindedly, "I'll check her orders." She scribbled something on Callie's chart and left.

As furious as he was he tried not to let it show. The door opened and Frank looked up. He saw his parents, Vanessa, and Joe standing in the doorway. He nodded at them but continued to try to comfort Callie. He took a cool cloth and placed it on her forehead.

"She'll be back soon."

Vanessa went to the other side of the bed and ran her fingers through Callie's hair. Callie continued to grasp Frank's hand. Joe looked at his watch. It had been twenty minutes and he couldn't take this anymore. He marched outside to the nurses' station. The nurse that had been in Callie's room was eating a sandwich.

"Excuse me...but Callie Shaw is in room 308 and seems to be in a lot of pain."

The nurse shrugged. "I have to check the orders."

"You said you were going to check it twenty minutes ago."

She didn't look up. "I have 15 minutes left on my lunch."

Joe rolled his eyes. He was furious. He went into Callie's room again to get his mother. She was a nurse and was a charge nurse on a different floor.

"Mum..." he hissed. "The nurse is eating a sandwich and hasn't checked her orders yet. Can't you do something?"

Laura frowned and left the room. She went to the nurses' station and grabbed Callie's chart. She saw the doctor's notes. She could be given Morphine for pain. She saw that she had received pain medicine during surgery but nothing since. She could have a dose right now. She went to the medicine cabinet punched in her combination and found Callie's morphine. The nurse at the desk didn't even see her. She did see the charge nurse in charge of the unit and nodded to her. She looked swamped. Laura held up the morphine and the charge nurse nodded her consent. Laura hurried into Callie's room. She was gasping.

Laura walked back in through the door. She put on some gloves and approached the bed. She turned on Callie's oxygen and put the mask on her face. Then she took an alcohol swab and cleaned the lead for the IV and started pushing the morphine and saline mixture.

Joe watched as Callie's face began to relax. And her breathing became more controlled. Laura soothed. "It's going to be alright sweetie."

Her tears fell down her face. Frank dried her eyes. "How is your pain?"

Callie whispered. "Better..." Then she addressed Frank. "Frank promise me you'll find him...I don't want this to happen to anyone else."

Frank kissed her forehead. "I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nancy Drew was eating breakfast with her father. He was very surprised to hear his house keeper, Hannah, cry out in surprise.

"What? Oh no! Emma! Does your sister know? I could go with you...I know...wait...I don't know!"

Carson looked at his daughter in alarm. He stood up and walked over to his housekeeper and dear friend.

"Hannah is everything alright?"

She jumped. "Emma, I'll call you back in a few minutes. Try to get a connecting flight out of Chicago if you can."

Hannah hung up the phone and looked at her boss. "Carson...I know you are supposed to go to the supreme court this week and I was supposed to watch over Nan...but...my great niece...she's been hurt. Her mother is in Europe...I have to get there to be with her until she gets home. It's the summer holidays now. I can take Nancy with me."

Nancy knew that Hannah's only sister died when she was 35 with two daughters that she had raised. She was very worried about this niece that was more like a granddaughter to her.

Carson interrupted her thoughts by addressing Hannah. "Say no more Hannah of course she can go with you."

Hannah hugged him. "I have to get airline tickets. My niece Emma Beaudry is flying in from LA. We are going to go together."

Nancy hugged the woman that had been like a mother to her. "Where are we going Hannah?"

"Bayport, New York."

"Ned is in Bayport right now..working on his masters and juror's doctoratel. We have friends there too! I'll look them up."

Carson chuckled. He knew what friends she was referring to. "Go pack sweetie."

Nancy tried to reach the Hardy's at their home but there was no answer. Next she called Ned on his cell it was about 3:00 in the afternoon. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello gorgeous."

Nancy smiled into the phone. Ned's voice always made her heart race a bit. He was working on his masters degree at Bayport University.

"Hi handsome, so are you busy with your thesis or did I wake you up?" Hannah and her niece Emma Beaudry checked into their hotel thirty minutes ago. They had just parked the rental car at Bayport General.

She smiled at Hannah and Emma. They were smiling back at her. Nancy had taken an immediate liking to Emma...she was witty and had a great sense of humour. However, there was no mistaking the worry etched in there faces. When Hannah had calmed down she had been able to tell her and her father what was happening in Bayport. Nancy was of course furious at this and knew that Frank and Joe probably were already looking into it.

Ned replied. "I just got done doing some work for Dr. Fisher."

Nancy laughed. "Sorry to bother you but I wanted to let you know that I was in town." Nancy gave Ned a quick rundown about what happened to Hannah's niece."

"Did you want to meet for dinner, there is a great pizza shop called Mr. Pizza in the mall."

"Sounds great...I'll call you with a time."

She hung up and put her research away. She had taken the liberty of pulling everything off the web she could find and read over it while in the airplane. Right now...she wanted to help Hannah. They got off on the third floor. They went towards the nurses' desk and Hannah asked anxiously. "Excuse me...my name is Hannah Guern and this is my niece Emma Beaudry. We are looking for..."

"EMMA?"

Nancy turned around surprised to hear her friend's voice. Nancy was stunned. She was looking at Joe Hardy and he had his arm on a beautiful tall blond. Nancy knew that this had to be Vanessa Bender.

Emma Beaudry smiled broadly. "Wow...Joe Hardy...the gentlemen if I remember correctly. You still owe me that burger and a movie you know." She winked.

Joe smiled. "I do don't I, mame." Then his eyes fell on Nancy and Hannah. Joe's mouth dropped open. "NAN!"

Nancy grinned. "Hello Joe...nice to see you again. Is this Vanessa?"

Joe finally found the rest of his voice. "Yeah...wow! What are you doing here?" He gave Nancy a friendly hug.

"I came with Hannah she is, well...she practically raised me."

Joe shook the older woman's hand. "Nice to meet you Hannah."

Emma interrupted. "Joe is Callie okay?"

"I don't know Ms. Beaudry." Joe said softly.

Emma looked at Joe tearfully. "Where is Frank?"

Vanessa smiled sadly. "He hasn't left her side since she got out of surgery.

Joe was looking over Nancy's shoulder. He was smiling at something. "Joe Hardy, why do you have that goofy grin on your face?"

Suddenly she felt someone tickling her sides. She shrieked. The voice she heard next. "This is a hospital Madame."

She wheeled around. "Ned! I thought we were going to meet for dinner."

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her softly. "My apartment is just across the street. I called your dad and got Hannah's niece's name."

"You're getting very good at tracking people." Nancy teased.

"No I'm just good at finding you."

Callie opened her eyes. She was in a bit of pain and she was cold. She looked over to her right and saw Frank. He was sleeping in a chair. His head was resting on his arm on the bed. His hand was holding hers. She loved him so much.

"Frank..."

He jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Hey..." His voice was tender and he looked exhausted.

She smiled at him nervously. "Have you been here all night?"

Frank didn't want to startle her. He squeezed her hand and answered her. "Pretty much...I didn't want to leave until the doctor said you were out of danger."

Callie closed her eyes. "I feel better. But I'm freezing. "

Frank grabbed the blanket the nurse gave him last night. He pulled up Callie's blankets and covered her with his own. "He said that everything was looking better...if you continue to do this well you will be able to go home in about a week."

Home...Callie didn't want to go home. She wasn't safe there. She started trembling.

Frank soothed her. "I won't let him get you again and I promised you last night that I would find him."

"I can't go home...I...how could someone do that to me in my home?"

Frank didn't know what to say to her. "I don't know."

The door opened and two women walked in. Frank recognized one of them and smiled.

"Hello Ms. Beaudry."

Callie was equally stunned. "Aunt Emma...Aunt Hannah...what are you doing here?"

Frank was very surprised but also very relieved. He smiled at them brightly. Hannah came over and smoothed Callie's hair.

"We heard that you were in the hospital and your mother and father were away. We had to come."

Callie hugged them both. "I am glad you're here. I'm sorry to be so much trouble."

"You are not," said Hannah soothingly.

"Yes I am...you fly from LA and Chicago just to see me...my boyfriend sleeps in a chair..."

Frank interrupted her. "I would sleep in a snake pit if it means keeping you safe Callie."

"Frank I know...I'm sorry...I so confused and… and scared." She started crying.

Frank went to her side and sat down next to her. When he was close enough, and he wasn't expecting it, she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest crying. Frank held her and soothed her quietly. He felt helpless. Hannah watched smiling. This young man reminded her a lot of Ned Nickerson, Nancy's boyfriend. He was handsome too. She also knew that Frank and Nancy were good friends. The doctor came in at that moment.

The doctor approached the bed. "How are you feeling this morning? My name is Dr. Lewis... I'm a resident and will be looking after you."

"I feel a bit better. But I feel cold."

"I'll just make sure everything is still going well. Does that sound alright?"

Callie started to tremble again.

Dr. Lewis said kindly. "Your relatives can remain. I can also call your nurse if you want."

Callie shook her head. "My aunts yes. I don't like my nurse."

Dr. Lewis raised an eyebrow. "I can have another nurse assigned to you if you like."

Callie nodded. "Yes I would like that."

Frank kissed Callie's forehead. "I'll be outside."

Callie nodded but added on his way out the door. "Frank...I'm fine. My aunts are here. You do what you need to."

Frank turned and smiled at her warmly. "I will...I love you."

Callie whispered. "Love you too."

Nancy, Joe, Ned, and Vanessa were talking quietly when Callie's hospital door opened. Frank came out. Vanessa came over to him.

"How is she?"

"She's in some pain but doing better." He looked up and was astonished. "Nancy...Ned...what are you doing here?"

Nancy came over and gave him friendly hug. "I came with Hannah...she practically raised me after my mother died. Ned is working on his masters at Bayport University and heard that I was in town."

Frank nodded. "It is good to see you." He shook Ned's hand. "What are you working on?"

Ned smiled. "My masters in international relations and I am getting my jurors doctorate."

Nancy studied Frank intently. He looked horrible. "Frank...I was looking at some newspaper clippings..."

Frank gave Nancy his full attention. "What did you find out?"

"This guy works in a pattern and has the same MO every time. He has a trademark but I can't figure out what it is."

Joe nodded. "Dad might know something...or Con Riley."

Vanessa took the newspaper clippings. "I can do some more stuff on the computer at the farm house...but I'm starving."

Ned said, "I told Nan about Mr. Pizza. It has the best pizza."

Joe nodded. "That sounds good..."

"I don't know..." Frank said. "We should..."

Vanessa interrupted. "Frank Hardy you are dead on your feet...I know you haven't eaten all day. Besides we can talk about strategy." She grabbed his hand. "Now come on...don't think that just because Callie is in the hospital that you can get away with not eating. I can also call your mom or your Aunt Gertrude."

"Mr. Pizza it is then."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Frank, Joe, Vanessa, Nancy, and Ned went to Mr. Pizza. Joe slid into one of the booths. He looked over at the counter and saw Tony Prito. Tony saw them and walked over.

"Frank...Joe..."

Joe smiled...the word must have gotten around. "Phil called me this morning. Please tell me you are working on catching that scumbag."

Joe nodded. "It's personal now...dad is also working on it. Hey Tony...let me introduce you two a couple friends of ours, Ned Nickerson and Nancy Drew."

Tony shook their hands. "The Nancy Drew from River Heights?"

Nancy blushed. "Yes...how did you know?"

Tony beamed. "My Aunt lives in River Heights."

Ned inquired. "Pearl Prito?"

"You know her?" Tony asked.

Ned laughed. "I do actually...she is my next door neighbours."

Tony took out a pad of paper. "So what can I get everyone?"

Fenton Hardy was just getting out of the shower when his sister knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Fenton..."

"Yes Trudy."

"Sarah Shaw is on the line...she wants to talk to you."

Fenton wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom. He went to the phone beside the bed and answered. "Sarah..."

"Fenton! I just got a message to call Laura she said it was urgent."

He took a deep breath. "Sarah can you put it on speaker or something?"

She didn't reply but then Callie's father spoke. "What is it Fenton? Has something happened?"

"George...Sarah...you'd both better sit down."

"Just tell us Fenton...what's wrong?" Sarah's voice was high pitched and worried.

"Callie is in the hospital...she was raped and stabbed...I'm so sorry."

Fenton felt helpless as they both cried out in anguish. "We'll get home as soon as possible." George said. "Tell her we are on the way home and that we love her."

"FENTON! Call my sister in LA or my Aunt Hannah in River Heights. They can get there before we can. I don't want her to be alone."

"Joe called Emma yesterday and both Emma and Hannah are here. Frank is also with her at the hospital."

"Thank you Fenton...and normally I wouldn't ask but..."

Fenton interrupted him. "I'm already looking into it. So are Frank and Joe."

George chuckled. "God help the bastard if Frank finds him first."

"I agree..."

Frank, Joe, Nancy, and Vanessa went to the Hardy residence after lunch. They walked through the door. "Mom! Aunt Gertrude?"

"Hello boys...Hello Vanessa...and..." Laura looked at the other young woman for several minutes. Red hair...blue eyes. "Nancy Drew?"

"Yes mame..."

Laura smiled. "I've heard a lot about you from the boys and through other sources. Did you need some lunch boys?"

"No...We came to see dad." Joe said.

"He's in his study...he just spoke with Callie's parents. They are going to be here the day after tomorrow."

Frank turned and went towards the office. He knocked. "Come in."

He looked up. "Frank you look exhausted."

"I'm fine."

Then Fenton saw who was with him. "Nancy Drew? He stood up and gave her a small hug. "This is quite a surprise."

"Hello Mr. Hardy...I found a pattern by looking in the newspapers. But we came to ask if you know what the trademark is for the rapist?"

Fenton frowned. "What do you mean?"

Joe continued. "One of the papers quoted a trademark...but didn't give any details."

Fenton sighed. "Well damn...that piece of information was supposed to be kept from the press."

"What?" Frank asked.

Fenton took a deep breath. "Frank...the rapist tattoo's the victims. He restrains them and after the initial rape...he puts a tattoo on their lower back in the center at waist level."

Frank was stunned at this. "That is so...Oh god."

Fenton pulled out a photograph. He showed it to them. The picture was of a woman's lower back directly in the center. Nancy was looking at it and was sick at the thought. The tattoo was a circle in another circle and four flames were coming out of it. "If that is where he is putting the tattoos, it is a very painful area. If you go over bone it makes it even more painful."

Frank stormed out of the room. Nancy looked at Joe worriedly.

"He isn't taking this very well."

Vanessa looked at them miserably. "We have to find him Joe...for Callie...for..."

Joe went over to her and pulled her into his arms. "We will find him...this symbol gives us a lead."

Vanessa looked up at him through her tears. "How?"

Nancy smiled. "Tattoo artists have to be licensed and they are usually unique. We can start canvassing them and see what we can find."

Fenton handed them a report. "Already ahead of you. I ran all the tattoo parlours in the area and did background check on the owners. I have the highlighted the most suspicious ones."

Nancy took the list and Joe looked over her shoulder. Vanessa slipped out the door and went towards Frank's bedroom.

Frank sat down on his bed and took several deep breaths. Callie didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve any of this. Damn it. He wanted to hit something...preferably the one responsible for this. If I get a hold of him, this creep will wish he'd never been born. His emotions began to come to the surface. The ache in his heart was painful so painful. The tears that came to his eyes finally fell.

"Callie..." He punched the wall. "I promise I will find this guy. You and all those other women will have justice. I'll make sure of it."

A small knock was heard.

"Come in."

Vanessa walked in. She gave Frank a look over.

"You know...you probably need to get some real sleep." She looked at his hand. "What happened to your hand?"

Frank looked down at his bleeding knuckles. "Oh that...it's..."

Vanessa didn't say anything. Pulled him by the hand and pulled him towards the bathroom. She sat him on the toilet and grabbed the peroxide. She cleaned the lacerations on his them.

"There...that way they won't be infected."

"Thanks Van...Joe's lucky to have you."

She kissed his forehead. "Thanks...and by the way...It's alright to be angry. We all are...but I have to admit I'm also scared."

Frank squeezed her hand. "I know and don't worry. I'm sure Joe isn't going to want to let you out of his sight."

Vanessa laughed. "I know...now come on. I think I am going to get a tattoo." She pulled him out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Frank was sitting in the van with his head on the steering wheel. He was exhausted. But they had split up and Nancy was with him. The door to the van opened at that moment.

"Well that was a total waste of time. Frank...I think we are barking up the wrong tree."

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"There's more then one way to get a tattoo."

"You have to be licensed to tattoo someone."

Nancy smiled...he must really be tired. "Frank...not everyone gets a tattoo legally. Teens can get instructions for a tattoo gun online...plus prisoners become tattoo artists."

Frank's eyes widened. "Duh...I'm surprised dad didn't think of that." He picked up his phone and pressed a number.

"Dad...its Frank."

Fenton was at his office when the phone rang. "Hello Frank. Any luck with the parlours yet?"

Fenton listened and smiled. 'That makes sense'...He then spoke..."That is something we should have thought to check. But let's see if we can determine what kind of tattoo gun was used. If it was done by someone licensed it would have been a genuine tattoo gun. If not it would have been made with a bic pen, guitar string, and a motor.

"We have to talk to Callie." Fenton said softly. "She is the only one that can shed any light on this."

Fenton listened to Frank's response. His heart broke for his son. He really did love her. "She trusts you son..." Sensing his son's reluctance he continued after his response. "Don't ask her about anything else. Let her tell what she will in time. But based on what she told me last night. She wants this bastard to be caught."

He smiled at the response Frank gave him. "Okay son...I promise...be safe...and I love you."

He hung up the phone and opened a different program. He wanted to see what convicted rapists had gotten out of jail recently. He also knew that Frank was going to have a hard time asking Callie about the specifics. An image of Callie's bloody naked body on the floor of her room was engraved in his brain forever.

Nancy watched Frank as he talked to his father. He winced and acknowledged him. "Dad I know but will she...I mean...she's been through so much."

She could see the worry etched in his face. "I know...but will that be enough." Frank glanced at her. She took the opportunity to smile at him reassuringly.

She watched as Frank's face went from one with doubt to one of fierce determination. "Oh I'll figure out who it is...and when I catch him...he'll wish he'd never been born. Just you be careful. Love you."

Nancy watched him worriedly. "Are you going to the hospital?"

Frank glanced over at her. "No...We are."

Hannah was sitting beside Callie's bed. Emma had gone to get some lunch for the three of them. Callie was sleeping on her side. Hannah's heart ached at the pain she was going through. She had a very bad night. She woke up screaming. She smoothed her hair. She didn't even realize that the door opened.

"Hannah..."

Hannah nearly jumped out of her skin. "Nancy...Frank...how is the investigating?"

Nancy planted a kiss on Hannah's cheek. "It's going alright. We have a lead but in order to capitalize on it we need some..." she paused, thinking about what she needed to say. "Clarification."

Frank had taken the empty seat on the other side of Callie's bed. He took her hand. He heard everything that Nancy said to Hannah. Callie opened her eyes slowly and Frank could tell by the look in her eyes that she had heard what Nancy said as well. Frank wanted to comfort her...'you can take all the time you need.' Was at the tip of his tongue. But Callie spoke before he did.

"What do you need Nancy..."

Nancy and Hannah wheeled around. Nancy, for the first time, could see Callie Shaw. She was beautiful...and she could tell at once that Frank loved her completely. She was so stunned that Callie knew her name.

Callie apparently read Nancy's mind. "Aunt Hannah told me a lot about you...and I realized that Frank had told me a lot about you too. You have solved many cases together and I'm glad you're helping him and Joe."

Nancy smiled...this was going to make this so much easier. The trust in Callie's voice was evident. She knew that there was nothing between her and Frank. Ned had some doubts at first but realized that she was devoted to him completely. Callie was exactly the same way.

"Callie...I am a friend of Frank's and your Aunt. And of course I am going to help."

Callie's lip trembled. "I didn't see his face...I..."

Frank squeezed her hand. "It's okay baby...we knew that you hadn't."

Apparently the encounter was coming back to her vividly. She was squeezing Frank's hand so tightly that his fingers were tingling.

"His voice he always whispered...it was harsh sounding...I...could see the shoes he was wearing. Black and white high tops..." She sobbed. "I couldn't see him...but I felt everything...I could...smell him."

Frank had to grip the arm rest of his chair with his free hand to keep from shaking. 'Damn him...I hope I don't find him right now… because I'll kill him."

Callie continued. "He tied me up and he put me on my bed. I was too scared to move but I glanced at him. I could see he had several tattoo's on his arms...he went to my desk and got a pen and he grabbed my guitar and took off the strings. Then he got my walkman off my desk and took it apart too. He also grabbed my toothbrush. His back was to me. I couldn't see anything else. He saw that I was watching him. He told me to turn around. The next thing I knew I heard the sound of a lighter, then the smell of a cigarette. He'd smoked then he'd..." She started crying hysterically. "I can't Frank...I'm sorry."

He kissed her forehead. "It's alright baby...believe it or not. You gave us exactly what we needed."

Nancy nodded. "I'll go call Joe...take all the time you need." Nancy could see that Frank didn't hear her. He was completely focused on Callie trying to reassure her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Joe and Vanessa had arrived at the last stop...the tattoo parlour in the mall. Vanessa was browsing through the collection of works. Joe was looking over her shoulder. The tattoo artist had greeted them when they entered but he was with a client. She didn't know what else to do. All the places they went were clean and inspite of being tattooed heavily. They were all very helpful. They said that the tattoo wasn't an original design but a basic one but what made it unique was the colour of the pigmentation. Joe asked what colour it could be and the one that was the most friendly said. "I don't know but if I had to guess...I'd say it was ashes."

"What can I help you with?" They both jumped out of their skin.

"Hi!" Joe said brightly. The owner of this store was a girl...she had purple hair and had on black lipstick.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. Joe was a flirt and always was.

"We were looking for a particular tattoo artist and wondered if you could help us."

The girl shrugged. "Sure blondie..."

Joe handed the girl the picture of the tattoo. She studied it for several minutes and paled. "Where did you get this?"

Joe didn't expect this kind of a reaction. "From my dad who is a PI. Can you tell us anything helpful?"

The girl pursed her lips together. "Yeah...I can tell you something helpful...he uses ashes from cigarettes to make his ink and he is sick."

Joe frowned. "I would have thought it would be an ink that was non toxic."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Look this guy isn't a licensed artist. He does the tattoo for dominance and aggression." She saw there baffled looks. "I'm getting my PHD in criminal psychology. I also have a vested interest in seeing this bastard gets caught."

Joe swallowed. "Why is that?"

The girl looked at him. "My sister was raped by him two years ago in Seattle. This guy rapes girls at random over about a two month period and then relocates."

"How did you know he was here?" Vanessa asked.

"I searched the web. He always does this in the summer time. It goes back about 5 years."

Joe's eyes popped out of his head. "Where were the other cities?"

"In order? Bay City CA, Reno Nevada, Seattle WA, San Antinio Tx, and now Bayport NY.

"Look...I get off at 5:00...I can give you copies of everything I have on the guy. Please I want to help."

Vanessa looked at Joe warily. He nodded. "What is your name?"

"Christine DuPont. My sister was Charlotte."

Joe shook her hand. "Thanks Christine...I appreciate it." He handed her a card. "This is my father's card...call him if you think of anything else. How about we meet at Mr. Pizza at 6:30?"

She nodded and tucked the card in her bra. "Done and thanks."

They left the store and Joe's cell phone rang. He answered it. "Joe Hardy here."

"It's Nancy...Joe. Frank and I have a lead. We don't think the rapist is a licensed tattoo artist. He uses a handmade tattoo gun."

"That sounds like it correlates what Van and I just found out. Where are you?"

"The hospital Callie told us about the rapist getting her toothbrush...walkman...a pen...and something else."

Joe paled. Poor Callie. "Nancy when we were canvassing the tattoo parlours we ran into someone whose sister was raped by apparently the same man..."

Nancy gripped the phone tightly. "Wow that's great what did she say?"

Joe and Vanessa had gotten to the van at that point. He closed the door. "According to Christine...this guy relocates every summer. He has raped victims in Bay City CA, Reno Nevada, Seattle WA, San Antonio Tx, and now Bayport."

"Oh my god! Well that means we can get police records more evidence. We'll catch this guy."

Frank was sitting by Callie's bed holding her hand. She hadn't spoken a single word since.

"Baby do you need anything?"

Callie wiped a tear from her eye. "A time machine...so I can find a way out of this mess."

"Callie...this isn't your fault."

"I know Frank...I'm just...angry...confused...and...scared." He squeezed her hand. He let her continue with her thoughts. "I'm angry because I thought everything was finally falling into place for me...confused...because I want to be held by you one minute and left alone the next...I'm scared he'll come back and kill me. I didn't listen to him and tried to look at him...so that I could ID him. I hate what he has done to us Frank. All I wanted was to go to college, graduate, get married, and start a family. What's going to happen now?"

Frank hoping that he wouldn't upset her pulled her into his arms. "We can still have all that, baby...in spite of everything that has happened. What you need is time...and I'll be here with you every step."

Callie cried into his shoulder. "Why?"

"Because I love you and that will never change."

Frank didn't know how much time had passed. He held her as long as she would let him. Her crying eventually slowed to an occasional sob and tremble. She fell asleep exhausted. He didn't even hear Callie's parents enter the room. He didn't even know that they had heard most of the conversation that they had...as did his mother. He looked up and smiled at them. Callie's mother came over to the bed and smoothed her daughter's hair. A touch only a mother could do. He stood up to give Mr. Shaw access to Callie's bedside. He took Frank's arm. "I didn't realize how much you loved her until now...Until now I didn't know how she was going to get through this. But I know she will because she has you."

Frank swallowed the lump in his throat and struggled to keep his emotions under control. "She'll always have me Mr. Shaw...always." He shook his hand...gave his mother hug. "I'll call you later."

She nodded and watched him leave.

Nancy was outside with Emma and Hannah. They were talking quietly. Nancy jumped when she saw Frank. "Are you alright?"

The tension in his face gave him away. He said tersely. "We have to talk to Joe and see if he and Van found anything."

Nancy smiled at him and gave him a friendly hug. "They did and you won't believe it."

"Right now...I could believe anything."

"Let's go eat...you look hungry...then after that I don't want any excuses...you are going to go home to bed."

Frank was too tired to argue.

Ned Nickerson was working on a Legal Ethic's paper when he heard the door bell. He grumbled a bit but stood up to see who was calling. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 8:00 no way that it was Nancy...she was probably neck deep in the serial rapist case. It had to be one of his college buddies. He opened the door and his mouth dropped open. He didn't say anything to her...but pulled her into the apartment and kissed her.

She returned his affection ten fold. They finally broke apart when air became mandatory.

"Hello Nan...how is the case?"

"We got an amazing lead today...but both Joe and Frank have been running themselves ragged. So I told them in no uncertain terms to go get some sleep. I don't have to be back at the hotel until midnight."

Ned loved it when she talked like that. He kissed her and trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder. "What did you have in mind Ms. Drew?"

She didn't answer him but guided him towards the sofa. "I think you already know that...now shut up and kiss me."

Ned Nickerson didn't need any more encouragement.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Fenton Hardy was sitting at his desk doing some paperwork for a government case. His son's, Vanessa, and Nancy came through the door.

"Dad can you check on something for us?"

He looked up and smiled. "Hello everyone. How is Callie?" 

Frank shrugged. "She's doing alright considering..." He looked out the window.

Joe handed him a file. "We wanted to know what you could find out about these cases. And why hasn't the FBI gotten involved."

Fenton raised his eyebrows and took the information. He spent just over an hour reading the information. When he was done he was absolutely stunned.

"I'm speechless."

Frank narrowed his eyes. "Let's find this guy before he moves on."

Fenton said. "I'll get the police reports and contact the FBI."

"Thanks Dad." Joe said.

Christine Dupont was relieved that she had found Joe Hardy. When she read about her sister's rapist coming to Bayport she was thrilled. She got on the phone and dialled a number from memory. "Arthur Grey speaking."

"The brother's have the file...do you require anything else?"

"Not at the moment...we have to be careful Christine...the Hardy's don't need to be aware of all the details unless I determine it is necessary."

Christine fumed. "Listen you pompous ass, that bastard raped my sister and has been evading authorities for the last five years. All because he wants to get back a Fenton Hardy. He is trying to get to him by getting to his son. We know what his plans are why the hell aren't we doing anything?"

"Because all that matters is that we stop him. All the Hardy's need to know is that this guy is a rapist. Not that he is a terrorist."

"You could provide them with a picture of him."

"We aren't sure it is him Chris."

"LIAR!"

"My decision is final..." Christine Dupont furiously hung up the phone. Well he forbade me to tell the boys. What about Fenton Hardy himself.

Laura Hardy was cooking supper with Gertrude when the doorbell rang. Laura knew that her husband would answer the door. She heard his familiar greeting. "Yes...may I help you Miss..."

"Dupont...Christine Dupont."

Laura got some iced tea and put it on a tray and went into the den. She saw a girl with purple hair and wearing black. She looked to be about twenty three.

"Would you like some iced tea?"

Fenton nodded. "Thanks dear." He handed a glass to his guest. "Miss. Dupont didn't you speak to my son Joe and his girlfriend at the mall."

"I did and I met Frank and Nancy after work. But I only gave them the information I was told to give them."

Fenton was puzzled. Who was this?

Christine took a sip of tea and continued. "You see I know when I am working on a case it is best to work with all the facts. This man that you are trying to catch, the network already knows his name. His name is Anthony Andolini."

At the name Fenton paled. This was the man that he had arrested early in his career for espionage and he was suspected terrorist. He also knew that Mr. Andolini did not like him very much. "Why did he come to Bayport?"

Christine took another sip of tea. "The rapes are a smoke screen. He has been setting up terrorist cells...the latest in Bayport. But we believe that he is going to plot something catastrophic. We just don't know what. He also wants revenge against you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because my boss forbade me to tell Frank and Joe. He didn't mention you. All I want to do is catch this creep because of what he did to my sister. She committed suicide because of what he did."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you...just don't let them give up...I'll do what I can to update his profile that will help. You can use your contacts at the FBI and the Secret Service. Frank and Joe can do what they do best. Dig until they know the answer… by all means necessary."

Fenton laughed. "Yes that is definitely true."

Frank and Joe got home from a very long day. They were surprised to see Christine Dupont sitting in there den. She stood up. "Thank you for your time Mr. Hardy."

He nodded. "Certainly." He followed the young woman to the door and closed it.

He turned to address his son's. "She knows a lot more then we thought." Suddenly they heard gunshots from outside.

Fenton grabbed his service revolver and wrenched open the door. His heart in his throat. Christine Dupont was sprawled on the sidewalk a bullet hole in her head.

"Frank, call the police."

Vanessa pulled into the driveway. "Oh my god! Oh no!"

Joe ran to his girlfriend and pulled her into his arms. "Van, it's okay."

"Why did this happen?"

"We don't know."

A black car pulled up behind Vanessa's. Joe watched as a man that he both respected and loathed exited. It was the Gray Man.

Joe nodded to him in acknowledgement. However Fenton didn't do the same. He roughly grabbed the man's collar and shoved him against his car. "You are her boss aren't you? You failed to protect her now...look what happened. What does this woman know that we don't?"

Frank came outside at that moment and saw the unusual scene. What the hell?

He walked over and pried his father off the network operative. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here for the same reason she is to catch a criminal."

Fenton narrowed his eyes. "Don't you mean terrorist turned rapist."

The network agent narrowed his eyes. He could see that Frank and Joe were shocked at this. "So she told you Fenton. I expected much better from her."

Fenton seethed. "It is better to know who we are up against and it will make it easier to find him. Now are you going to come clean or not?"

"Do I have a choice Fenton?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Fenton Hardy released the network agent and escorted him into the house. After they all talked to the police they sat down in the den and Fenton crossed his arms.

"You are going to tell us the truth."

"I'll tell you what I am authorized to tell you."

"Authorized? Authorized be damned. Callie Shaw was raped and left for dead! If we didn't live so close she would have died! I take this very personally...so does Frank."

The Gray Man frowned. "I am, of course, sorry she was subjected to this."

Frank blew up. "Like hell you are. You only care about the greater good. You wanted to see if we could get a line on this guy on our own. The truth of the matter is we can't. He is too good at what he does. NOW...what aren't you telling us."

The Gray Man started to respond but Fenton cut him off. "The network suspects a terrorist named Anthony Andolini. A terrorist I had arrested in New York for suspected terrorist activities and espionage. He was released 5 years ago on a technicality after an appeal. Apparently he is setting up terrorist cells in the United States and using the serial rapes as a smoke screen."

The Gray Man snapped. "I didn't say that Fenton."

"You didn't have to Christine did, and thank god she had the balls to come and tell me about this. This guy has plans within plans. He chose Bayport because it is close to New York City but as an added bonus he gets to torment me."

"Why is that a bonus dad?" Joe asked.

"Because I made him more visible. Because of me he has had to be more careful. He hates me."

Frank paled. "He chose Callie to get to me because of you."

Fenton nodded. "Probably."

The Gray Man sighed and pulled out a photograph and a disc. "Here is the file that I have on Andolini. First we have to see if Andolini is the one responsible for Miss. Shaw's assault."

Frank took the picture and put it in his pocket. "I'll take it and ask her. Is this guy a tattoo artist?"

The Gray Man smiled curtly. "What do you think?"

Fenton saw the man out. "We'll be in touch."

Joe was watching Frank. His hands were balled into fists. Joe put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Frank raged. "He wasn't going to tell us a damn thing. The only reason we know what we know is because of Christine defying her orders. She didn't deserve what happened to her. CALLIE didn't deserve what happened to her."

"I know big brother."

Fenton walked over and hugged Frank. "We have to show that picture to Callie."

Callie was asleep in her hospital bed. Her mother was reading a magazine next to her. Emma and Hannah were also visiting. They were surprised when the door opened. Mrs. Shaw saw Fenton and Frank. She stood up and hugged them both. "Hello I thought you were going home for the evening."

Frank smiled he was worried about this very worried. "We have a lead on the case...but I don't know if it is going to be helpful."

Mrs. Shaw raised an eyebrow. "What do you have?" She whispered.

Fenton took Mrs. Shaw's hand. "We have a picture of someone that we want Callie to look at."

She released Fenton's hand. "Do you think that is advisable? I mean..."

Callie suddenly began to toss and turn in bed. "NO! Help...please stop. Stop!"

Frank wheeled around. Mrs. Shaw, Emma, and Hannah all looked terrified. Frank ran to the bed and took her hand. "Callie...baby...wake up...it's Frank."

She raised her arm in defence almost knocking Frank over. She looked around disoriented then she saw him. She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry Frank. Did I hurt you?"

He stroked her hair. "Not at all...are you alright?"

Callie buried her face in his neck. "I am now. I'm so scared Frank...what if he comes back."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen, baby. I won't let him hurt you again."

Callie took a deep breath. "I remembered another detail about him."

"What did you remember?" Frank murmured.

"He had tattoos on his arms. On the left arm was a serpent. On the right was a name. Tony."

Frank looked up at his father. Fenton nodded encouragingly. Frank pulled out the picture. "Callie, baby...is this him?"

Callie took the picture and paled. She squeezed her eyes shut. She was in her room she was seeing the assault all over again. She began to shake. Frank saw this and pulled her close. "He isn't here Callie...you're safe."

"It's him Frank...he was the one that...did it." She completely broke down.

Frank held her close and rocked her. "We'll find him and he will pay Callie. That's a promise."

She looked up at him her eyes full of tears. "I love you Frank."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you too Cal."

Fenton's heart broke for them. Poor Callie she was such a sweet girl, now this. He whispered in his son's ear. "I'll pick you up tomorrow. I'm going to call Joe so that he can call Nancy and Vanessa."

Frank acknowledged him by nodding his head. He didn't let go of Callie and he didn't want to startle her by speaking. Right now she needed him there to protect her and he wasn't about to leave.

Nancy Drew was in her hotel room waiting for Hannah and Emma to return. The phone rang and she answered it. "Hello..."

"Nan...it's Joe."

"Hi, Joe."

"Could you come help me look at some evidence. Callie positively ID'd the rapist and it is a huge file. By the time you get here dad will be here. Frank asked me to call you. And Hannah did say you could come over. Mom said you could stay in the loft on the futon."

"See you in a bit. Where is Frank?"

"He's at the hospital. He wanted to stay with Callie until morning."

"Joe, how is she?"

Joe sighed. "She isn't the same Callie I remember. She's scared...really scared. I hope we find the bastard before Frank does."

Nancy agreed. "I'll get Ned to drop me off."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Nancy and Ned arrived at the Hardy home approximately 30 minutes after Joe's phone call. Ned pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. Next, he got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side and opened Nancy's door. She pulled him into a hug and kissed him tenderly.

"You're such a gentleman."

He kissed her again. "I try, Drew." He walked her to the door and rang the bell.

Vanessa Bender answered the door. She grinned at Nancy and Ned. "Hi you two...come on in."

Ned smiled. This was nice. Too often when Nancy was working on a case with the Hardy's he felt like he was on the back burner. But Vanessa's lack of hesitation inviting them into the house was refreshing to Ned. He squeezed Nancy's hand. Joe was looking over a file and was in deep concentration. Vanessa handed Nancy a photo.

"This is him."

Nancy studied the picture. "I've seen him before...Where have I seen him before?"

Ned was looking at the same man's picture over her shoulder. He whispered, "I've seen him before too...but where?"

Nancy closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She couldn't recall. "Ned this is frustrating."

They didn't notice that Joe was watching them.

"Have you had any cases in Bay City CA, Reno Nevada, Seattle WA, or San Antonio Tx?"

Nancy nodded. "One in San Antonio, and two in Seattle. You remember one of them."

Joe nodded. "I do..."

Ned shook his head. "No I don't think it is a case Nancy. I've only helped you a few times and since I recognized him too. That means something else, a vacation maybe."

Nancy's brow creased. Then a look of realization went across there faces. "Key West!"

Fenton walked in at that moment. "What about Key West?"

Ned answered. "Nancy and I have gone to Key West together around Spring Break to my Aunt's cabin. George and Bess came with us. I'm almost positive...this guy owns the cabin or stays in the cabin next door. We called him Tony."

"Did this Tony have any tattoo's?" Fenton asked.

Ned nodded. Nancy answered. "Yes he did on his arms his chest. He offered to give me one. I declined."

Fenton picked up the phone. "Call you Aunt get the address. Sam and I will go and check out the house."

"Dad...but it could be..."

Fenton nodded. "I know, which is why I am going to call the FBI. This guy is wanted for terrorist activities. We finally have a lead on him."

Fenton went into his office, Ned was calling his Aunt, and Nancy gave Joe a meaningful look.

"Okay...spill it, what the hell?"

Joe gave Nancy a description of what had happened over the last few hours. She grew paler by the minute.

"My god that's..."

Vanessa finished. "Unreal."

Ned hung up the phone just as Fenton came out of the office. Ned handed him the address.

"That is Tony's address."

Vanessa snatched it from Fenton. "Give me twenty minutes Fenton. Let me see what I can dig up."

Frank sent Emma, Hannah, and Sarah Shaw home. He was sleeping on the cot next to Callie's bed. The cot was against the wall next to the window. All he could do was look up at her and watch her sleep. The doctor had given her a sedative. He loved her so much. He stood up and gently stroked her hair. He planted a kiss on Callie's cheek and went to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and looked in the mirror. He was tired but he had slept a lot better the four hours that he did have. Being beside Callie knowing she was alright had helped. God she must be terrified and confused. The doctors said that she was going to be released today. He looked at his watch. Five-thirty AM. He knew that his father would be awake and decided to call the house. His father answered on the first ring. "Good morning Frank."

"Hey dad...how is everything?"

"Better than we could have hoped. We have a very good lead. We need to find out what Andolini is planning and why he feels it necessary to use smoke screens and risk exposure."

Frank agreed with that. "What did you find out?" He whispered. He was sitting next to Callie's bed holding her hand.

"That he owns a home in Key West under the name of Tony Morris. Sam and I are going to see if we can dig up enough information to obtain a search warrent."

Frank wanted to ask something else but Callie started to moan in her sleep. She started crying. His dad heard Calllie's distress.

"Talk to you soon."

Frank didn't wait for his father to hang up. He lowered the railing on Callie's bed and tried to wake her. "Callie...baby..."

"Frank!" She sat up and threw her arms around him. "I don't want to go home...I can't..."

Frank soothed her. "Shh. It's okay. I know you're scared."

"Frank we are supposed to Graduate next weekend and then go to Pre College Orientation."

Frank raised an eyebrow. "We still can...Callie...I know this was horrible for you but you can still have a life. I'll be with you if...you want to go to Boston we will go. If you want to hide at home I'll stay with you. Anything you need."

Her eyes filled with tears. 'How could someone so wonderful fall in love with little old me? "I don't deserve you Frank."

He smiled at her. "Oh yes you do."

"Good morning sweetie."

Frank and Callie both looked towards the door. George and Sarah Shaw were standing in the doorway. "Mom...dad."

The doctor who was standing behind them smiled at his patient. "Well you are healing very well my dear. Now remember that you are more likely to get an infection because of our having to remove your spleen. We also will want to run HIV tests periodically unless we can get a blood sample from your attacker."

Frank's blood turned to ice. The ramifications were finally sinking in.

"Doctor...forgive my interruption but why could you substitute a blood sample of the attacker for Callie's?"

The doctor nodded. "Because if he isn't infected now. He didn't infect Miss. Shaw."

Frank nodded. He was going to find that bastard and bring him in kicking and screaming. He didn't want to have to subject Callie to testing every three months.

The doctor handed Callie a prescription. "Take this antibiotic for the next two weeks...to prevent infection alright."

Callie nodded at the doctor. He smiled. "I also want you to follow-up with your gynaecologist in the next two weeks."

Callie nodded again. The doctor seemed to notice that she was nervous. "Well you are discharged. If you have any questions call me."

Callie whispered. "Thank you." She looked at her parents and at Frank. They were waiting for her to do something. She stood up and took the bag in her mother's hand. "I'll just take a shower and get dressed."

She went into the bathroom and shut the door and squeezed her eyes shut. She turned on the water and stood under it. The water scalded her a bit but she didn't care. She scrubbed and scrubbed but no matter how hard she scrubbed she could still feel his filth all over her. She felt terrible for ruining her parents' vacation. They were supposed to be gone for another week. Instead they had to come home to this. Her being raped and in the hospital.

When she woke up in recovery she was in agony, but she could hear the doctor plainly. "Miss. Shaw...we had to remove your spleen. But there was another unexpected complication. Were you aware that you were pregnant? We did everything we could but..."

Callie squeezed her eyes shut. She begged the doctor to not say anything to anyone. Since she was 18 it wasn't an issue but still. She felt so guilty. Why wasn't she strong enough? She dressed slowly and looked at herself in the mirror. She bit her lip to keep from crying out loud. She opened the door and saw her parents and Frank talking together quietly. Frank smiled at her.

"Do you feel alright?"

She nodded. "I'm okay."

George Shaw put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go home."

Callie allowed her father to take her hand. Her mother took the other. Frank slung her bag over his shoulder. It was his smile that got her feet moving again. She knew she was going to have to go back sooner or later but she was terrified. Her parents sat up front and Frank sat in the back with her. She snuggled closer to him. He had both arms around her supporting her. As they turned down the street where the Shaw's lived, she started shaking. Frank held her closer to him.

"He isn't here Callie."

George Shaw looked in the rear view mirror. He could see his daughter shaking in Frank's arms. He looked at his wife her face showing the same concern he had. He slowed the car and pulled up to the curb five doors down from there home.

He turned around and addressed Callie. "Sweetheart...if you want...we can..." He seemed to be struggling with the right words.

Her mother jumped in. "Make other arrangements."

Frank was worried. "Callie...baby...It's okay to be scared."

"I'm not ready...I can't...please." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Mr. Shaw met Frank's eyes and a silent message of understanding was passed between them.

Laura Hardy was weeding the flower bed when she saw George Shaw's car. She stood up taking off her gardening gloves. Frank was getting out of the back seat and helped Callie out. Laura ran over to the car and hugged Callie tenderly.

"Oh sweetie, how are you?"

Callie swallowed. "I couldn't go back...I couldn't."

Frank put supporting hands on her arms. "Callie, it's okay."

"No it's not. It's my home...I shouldn't be scared to go home."

Laura squeezed her hand. "Sweetie after what you went through we all understand."

Fenton Hardy stepped out onto the sidewalk with his suitcase in hand. He saw Callie, Frank, and the Shaw's. He placed it down and hurried over. Fenton didn't have to ask why they were here.

"George...Sarah would you like to use the phone...perhaps have some breakfast?"

Sarah Shaw smiled at him. "Thank you Fenton." She eyed the suitcase. "Uh...where are you going?"

"Key West...an urgent development on a case."

Frank looked at his father and narrowed his eyes. His dad didn't have any cases right now. He knew based on their earlier phone conversation that it was probably something to do with the rape cases and the fact that the rapist was a terrorist. He didn't push his father for information. He knew that Joe would know. He looked at his father. "Call me when you get there and call me every day."

He smiled. "Don't I always." He kissed Laura goodbye and left.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the next chapter for your enjoyment. Please review. I would greatly appreciate your input. Thanks Amber

Chapter 11:

Fenton Hardy had discovered that the house across the street from Tony Morrison's was for rent. He smiled and called the broker. He asked if he could get a short term lease and immediately called Arthur Gray. Now he was sitting in the already furnished house. He unpacked and called home. His sister answered the phone on the second ring.

"Hi, Gertrude. Sam and I got here no problem. Is Frank or Joe there?"

"No they are both at Vanessa's place with Callie. Vanessa's mother called last evening and suggested that the Shaw's stay with them until Callie feels better."

Fenton smiled. "That makes me feel better too. Is Nancy still there?"

"Would you like to speak to her? She was about to go take Hannah and Emma to the airport."

"Please."

Fenton didn't want to divulge much of anything to the boys while they were around Callie. He thought it would be too much.

"Hello Mr. Hardy."

"Nancy, how are you?"

"Trying to convince my dad to help with this case, he said that I could stay for another week."

He chuckled. "Nan this case is going to take more than a week. It is probably going to take months. We may need you to assist more directly later. Now I canvassed the neighbourhood and spoke with Ned's aunt. She said that the photograph was definitely Tony Morrison and he was only here for about three months out of the year always during the spring.

"We know what he does during the summers but we have to see if we can find anything on him for the Fall and Winter months."

Nancy smiled. "I'll see if Vanessa can help...she seems really knowledgeable with computers. Frank knows a lot as well."

"I know...his score was almost perfect for his SAT's and he plans on studying computers and criminology at Boston College."

"Just be careful...I read that file on Andolini last night and I didn't like what I saw. He's dangerous and if he gets word that you are in Key West things could get ugly."

"I'll be careful. You just look after my boys. They are very emotionally involved at the moment...especially Frank."

Nancy smiled. "I know...and I know that he cares for Callie deeply. Don't worry..." Nancy saw Mrs. Hardy coming into the kitchen. She walked purposefully to the phone with her hand out. Nancy nodded. "Mrs. Hardy wants to speak with you."

Fenton smiled. "Hello sweetheart..." His smile faltered a bit at her tone. "Of course I will come to Frank's graduation. I already have a return flight. If I'm not done here I will go back." He listened..."Absolutely sweetheart." Sam walked into the room and grinned at him. Fenton sent his friend a glare. "I love you too. Bye."

Sam was laughing. "What was that about?"

Fenton scowled. "She wanted to be sure that I got back in time for Frank's graduation."

"I see...well the Feds are here and we are getting the boot."

Fenton narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

Another man stepped into the room. "I'm special agent Chris Matthews. We no longer require your assistance with this case."

Fenton crossed his arms. "Is that so? Well special agent...would you have known where to look had I not said something. I had an understanding with Ayers and he said that I could be on the case as a consultant. So unless you have the order from the President of the United States or the National Security Advisor you are out of line."

Vanessa was trying to get more information about Tony Morrison. She gained access to the deed of the cottage in Key West and tried tracking him that way. She reached a dead end. She was getting very frustrated. All she wanted was to find this guy. It was 10:30 and she was hungry but didn't want to stop to eat. "Vanessa...Callie just left to go to the doctor with her mother. I have to Buffalo for a day or two."

Vanessa didn't look up from her computer screen but acknowledged her mother. "Sure mom..."

Andrea Bender shook her head and peered over her daughter's shoulder. She was still wearing her pyjamas which consisted of a tank top and pyjama bottoms.

"Don't work too hard. Sometimes its better to put something away for a while then go back to it."

Vanessa bit her lip but continued working. "Okay mom."

Joe walked in. He saw Mrs. Bender shake her head. "Hello Mrs. Bender..."

Andrea smiled at Joe. "Hello dear." She looked at her daughter then back at Joe. Vanessa didn't even hear him arrive. "See if you can get her to take a break. She's been working on that since 7:30 this morning. And I caught her on the computer at 1:00 AM this morning. I threatened to lock her out of her computer if she didn't go to bed immediately."

Joe frowned. He knew that Nancy had asked her to look around for Tony Morrison and she was just as anxious as he was to help find Callie's attacker. But he agreed with Andrea she didn't need to be obsessed about it. Distract Vanessa...Joe grinned at the thought. Mrs. Bender laughed at Joe's look.

"I knew I could count on you. Just behave."

"No problem." He saw Mrs. Bender's overnight bag. "Here let me help you with that." He carried it to the car and watched her pull away. Joe went into the house and saw Mr. Shaw sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. "Hi, Mr. Shaw."

He looked up. "Hello there, Joe. I'm going to work. Callie and Sarah should be back later this afternoon. They were going to Callie's appointment at 11:30 then out to lunch."

"Okay...Frank is at dad's office looking over some files. We got them from Seattle yesterday."

George Shaw poured out the rest of his coffee. "I appreciate everything you are doing for Callie...just be careful alright."

"Of course." Joe watched the man leave. He looked like he had aged 10 years in the last two weeks. He grabbed a tray and made a couple of roast beef sandwiches, grabbed a bag of chips, and two cans of cola. Then as a final touch he went outside to Andrea Bender's rose bush and cut a single stem fire and ice rose. He carefully placed it on the tray and carried the tray upstairs. He opened Vanessa's door and closed it behind him. He placed the tray on the bedside table and took the white rose with red tips off the tray. He took the rose and trailed it from the top of her head to her shoulder.

Vanessa tried to shoo the 'rose' away. Joe grinned and did the same thing again. She swatted the 'rose' again. She flipped her hair back and pulled it to one side. Joe put the rose down and rubbed her shoulders. "You know you should take a break."

"I can't. I have to find him. This is the best chance we have."

Joe could tell she was tense her muscles were tight. "I know but you need to take a break and eat." He leaned over and kissed the nape of her neck. He was rewarded with a gasp from Vanessa. He whispered. "I made your favourite, roast beef and cheddar sandwiches."

She looked over at the plate. "Thanks Joe." She leaned over and kissed him. Then she took a bite of her sandwich. Joe picked up his sandwich and ate his while watching her work. She finished her sandwich in record time. This indicated to Joe that Vanessa had skipped breakfast. He sat down on her bed and took a potato chip and flung it towards Vanessa. It hit her on the back of the head. She rubbed the back of her head but kept working. Joe took another chip and tossed it towards Vanessa. This time it went over her shoulder onto her keyboard.

She wheeled around. "JOE! You're making a mess."

He smiled at her and threw another chip at her.

Vanessa narrowed her eyes. "Stop it, Joseph Allen Hardy."

"Make me..." He grinned.

Vanessa was never one to give up on a challenge. She leapt off her chair and snatched the chip bag from Joe and tossed it onto the floor. Joe took the opportunity to put his arms around her waist and rolled on top of her. Now she was pinned underneath him.

"I won..."

Vanessa's face turned red. But before she could retort Joe planted a fiery kiss on her lips. Vanessa resisted at first but she quickly got in the feel of his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his affection ten fold. She skimmed his mouth with her tongue. He accepted her silent invitation and deepened their kiss. She tugged at his tee shirt pulled it over his head and while he was trying to right himself she used his momentum against him and flung him onto his back. She pulled his shirt off and threw it across the room.

Joe could see the fire in her eyes. He was about to pull her down to kiss her again but she took his hands and placed them over his head. Then without missing a beat she pulled her tank top over her head. Joe could feel his desire for her mount to almost an unbearable level. He reached up and cupped her breast in his hand and brushed his thumb against her nipple. He watched as she gasped and closed her eyes. Just the moment he was looking for. He pulled her tight against him and rolled her over.

He began to caress her from her hips to her breasts and back again. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Then he went down further kissing and caressing her skin with his mouth and tongue. He reached her navel and in one fluid motion removed the rest of her garments.

Vanessa could feel her heart pounding. Her was body becoming sensitive to the touch. Joe's mouth found her breast and she gasped. "Joe...I...have...to..."

He nibbled her ear. "Shush...you need a break."

She was about to protest but he began his ministrations again with even more passion than before. "Oh my god...Joe."


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it took so long to update. I have had some sick children and I have a new job. Please please read and review. I have to thank my beta reader. xlilyx. She is awesome.

Chapter 12:

Fenton Hardy was very interested in seeing what was in the house of 'Tony Morris'. He was looking through his binoculars. No one was going in or out of the house. It seemed deserted. The local law enforcement agency was working on the best course of action to infiltrate the Key West cell, but Fenton surmised that this wasn't where all the action was. This location may not even have much information. If it did people would come in and out of it more frequently.

They had been watching the house for about a month now. Frank and Callie had graduated with honors and were enroute to visit Boston College for the week and Fenton was here trying to figure out how to get into this damn house.

His partner, Sam Radley, came into the room. Fenton raised his eyebrows. "Anything new?"

"Not a thing and that is what bothers me."

Sam grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Would you like to know something fascinating?"

Fenton glared at his partner. "What?"

"Apparently, Mr. Morris hires a maid service to clean once a month. The maids will arrive tomorrow."

Fenton breathed. "Finally."

"Did you still want to go to Boston tonight?"

Fenton nodded. "I trust you, Sam…I have to be there for my son and Callie."

Frank was standing near the balcony of the Shaw's efficiency suite. A room with two beds were in the front room. A small kitchen was in the middle along with a bathroom. A living area with a fold out bed was in the back. Frank and his mother were staying in the connecting suite just next door. He didn't like leaving Callie alone for very long. Frank went and joined her on the balcony. She was looking out towards the evening sky but Frank was sure that her mind was elsewhere. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders soothingly.

"What are you thinking about?"

Callie felt her eyes burn with tears of happiness and frustration. Happiness because she could hear in his voice how much he loved her. Frustration because she wanted everything back to normal. She had been thinking about there senior prom and other wonderful memories. Callie sighed. She would do anything to erase her fear and continue her relationship with Frank just as it had been.

"The past…before…"

Frank put his arms around her. She continued. "I want everything back the way it was, Frank. I'm tired of being afraid of everything and everyone. I trust you…I love you…so why on earth can't I get past all this? I remember how I felt every time I was with you and…I just…don't understand how I can get so confused. Will it ever be the same? I want my life back. _Our_ life back."

Frank kissed her hair. "I know…and it is okay to feel scared, frustrated, and confused. Callie, you are never going to forget this. Neither will I. But the pain will get better in time."

Callie whispered. "How long will you wait though? You deserve to be loved completely. Someone who can give you their mind…heart…and…" she swallowed… "body. Right now I can't…what if I still can't ten years from now?"

She was crying openly now and had turned and buried her face in his chest. "My heart says I love you…every time it beats its for you, Frank. But my head…I'm so scared and sometimes the simplest touch makes me cringe. It just isn't fair to you." This was it…one more loss wasn't going to kill her. She tried to pull herself away. But Frank held her tightly and she realized with the force of a tidal wave that she didn't feel the fear she had been feeling. She still couldn't look at him. Why would he want to look at her anyway?

Frank let her cry for a moment. He wanted to answer and not send her any mixed signals.

"Callie…honey…look at me."

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. He smiled down at her and answered her. "I know how much you love me. I feel it right here…" He placed her hand on his chest. "Loving someone isn't just about being together physically. It's about what we are doing now. Comforting each other being there for one another. I don't need to be physically connected to you to know how much you love me. If you can't bring yourself to be more physical that is okay."

"But your needs, Frank…"

He continued to look in her eyes. "All I need is you, Callie…I love you…only you…and I will wait forever if that is as long as it takes."

Her tears fell down her cheeks. "I don't deserve you."

He pulled her close to him. "Of course you do."

Laura Hardy was watching her son and his girlfriend both sad and proud. Frank was so sensitive of her needs but she was also sad…why did they have to go through this at all? This was supposed to be a carefree time for them. They should go and have fun and live a little. Granted Frank often acted older than he was but still. The sadness in Callie's eyes was just overwhelming.

Her husband had arraigned for a rental car to be picked up at the airport. Callie was going to drive her car to Boston College when school started.

The first order of business had been to meet with the Volley Ball coach and athletic director. They had listened to Callie's situation with interest and was very eager to assist in her recovery. The director had suggested that Frank sign on as a personal trainer for the team. Since he had first aid experience it wouldn't be a problem. They had been so accommodating.

A knock at her door stopped her thoughts cold. Sarah Shaw looked up from the television. "I'll get that."

She opened the door and smiled. "Well this is a surprise…"

Laura Hardy looked in the doorway and saw Robert Shaw and… "Fenton!"

She jumped up out of her chair and hurried to her husband. "You're here? What about the case?"

"Sam is still there. I had to come Laura."

"I'm glad you did."

He looked out at the balcony and saw Callie in Frank's arms. She was obviously crying. "How are they doing?"

Laura smiled sadly. "Alright considering. We made several arraignments so that it would be easier for Frank to stay with Callie as much as possible."

Robert Shaw looked at his wife with worry in his eyes. "What about Callie? Is she still having those nightmares?"

"Surprisingly enough I haven't heard her awaken once with a nightmare since we have been here."

"Really?"

Laura smiled ruefully. "Really…"

Fenton and Robert looked at there wives intently. Fenton raised his eyebrows. "I sense a but."

Laura raised her eyebrows. Fenton drew his own conclusions. "The connecting door…"

"So who does the wandering?" Robert asked.

Sarah sighed. "You know it was Callie…George. Frank wouldn't have come into her room unless he heard trouble. I suspect Callie got spooked our first night here and went straight to Frank for protection."


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the next installment. The Hardy's and Nancy have stumbled onto something big...question is can they stop it? Please read and review.

Chapter 13:

Nancy Drew pulled up to the Morris house in the passenger seat of Molly Maids service. Fenton Hardy had contacts everywhere and they were able to get Nancy a job with the maid service so that she could go into the house to look around. Nothing she found would be admissible in court but they knew there were other locations. Plus they could get a legitimate search warrant if she found anything specific. Angela was the maid's name. "Don't open any drawers or cabinets. We only clean the surfaces. I have to clean the master bedroom and suite today. Just dust and vacuum the den and clean the kitchen. I'll handle the back of the house."

Nancy nodded. "Of course."

Nancy pulled out the vacuum from the trunk and Angela grabbed two buckets of cleaner. Nancy walked through the house. It was in perfect condition. Nothing seemed out of place. The only thing that Nancy saw that was odd was a large map of Louisiana and Mississippi. She plugged in the vacuum cleaner and started vacuuming. When she reached the area where the map was she took her time. She saw that on the map an area was circled in permanent red magic marker. It wasn't a city but it said, 'Point Breeze Louisiana'.

She finished vacuuming and began dusting the den. Her brain was on overdrive. That looked like it was in the middle of nowhere. Why would a terrorist be interested in that? No there had to be some sort of a reason... She opened a couple of the drawers and found nothing. She moved onto the kitchen and, bingo! She found a computer on a desk in the corner. Hearing the vacuum in the bedroom Nancy turned it on she saw at once that it was password protected. She got the IP address by right clicking on the control panel. She wrote it down on her arm using an ink pen and pulled her blouse over it. She turned of the computer and cleaned the surfaces of the counters. Last she did the floor.

"Are you finished?"

Nancy turned to Angela. "Yeah...I'm finished here."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Nancy took the bus to the meeting place where she was supposed to meet Sam Radley and Ned Nickerson. The bus stopped in front of Louis Backyard. She had eaten here with Ned when they had come the last time. When she walked through the door Ned waved her down. She walked over to him. Ned met her halfway from the table. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I was worried."

She pulled away from him and looked over at Sam Radley. "I know...but I'm fine. It was just me and Angela." They walked over to the table hand and hand. She sat down and the waitress came and took her drink order.

"Well?" Sam asked.

"I'll be honest, I don't know what I found..."

The waitress returned and Nancy ordered a chicken caesar salad, Ned ordered a steak, Sam ordered Catfish. When the waitress left Nancy continued, "I found a large map of Point Breeze Louisiana and I got the IP address off a computer in the home. I couldn't log onto the computer because it was password protected."

Sam pulled out his laptop and typed in Point Breeze. His brow increased. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Nancy and Ned both said simultaneously.

Sam looked up. "This is only a hunch but...If they are doing what I think; they want to change the course of the Mississippi River."

Nancy was stunned. "How?"

Sam was dialling on his cell phone. "They would destroy one or all four structures associated with the Old River Control Structure. The river was studied by the Army Corp of Engineers and the flow of the Mississippi is controlled by the structure. If the structure had not been built...the mouth of the Mississippi would exit at a place called Morgan City Louisiana instead of its current location."

"But HOW?"

"That is what we need to find out now. We need to find those cells in Bay City CA, Reno Nevada, Seattle WA, San Antinio Tx, and now Bayport NY."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBBHBHBHBHB

Fenton Hardy was numb. He had received a call from Sam Radley. He couldn't believe this. This had the potential to be worse than 911. He held his wife tightly. They had to find the cells. When was the job going down? The only thing that he could do was get someone to hack into the computer and see if anything was on it. He had contacted the FBI himself. He knew it could take up to a month he just hoped they could get bust this little organization quickly.

He hated the fact that Callie had been hurt this way. He couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen with her and his son. He stood up and walked into the little kitchenette. He couldn't help but listen at the door where his son was sleeping. He could hear whispered voices.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

Frank was lying awake in bed trying to sleep but he couldn't. He was worried about what his father had told him. The door connecting his room to Callie's creaked open. He lifted his covers and Callie crawled into bed next to him. She was trembling. Frank could tell that she had had a very bad nightmare.

"It's okay baby."

"I hate this," she whispered.

"I know...so do I."

"What did you and your dad talk about?"

Frank didn't know what to say to this. He decided to tell her the truth. "Callie, the man that raped you is very dangerous. He's a terrorist...my dad, Joe, and I are working with the network."

Callie bit her lip. "Weren't those the ones that blew up the Bender's boat and used doubles to look like me and Vanessa?"

Frank shook his head. "No that was..." Then Frank paled. "Oh my god! He has to be an assassin or the Gray Man wouldn't be working on this!" He kissed her forehead. "Whenever I'm stuck you pull me out of it again. Just how do you do that?"

Callie giggled. "I know you Hardy...that's how."

"Was that a giggle I just heard?"

"Maybe...now are you going to go get your dad?"

He gave her a sad smile. "I really should, babe."

Callie kissed him. "I'll be next door."

Frank watched her leave the room and he turned to open the door. He was surprised to see his father digging in the fridge. He narrowed his eyes. "Were you snooping?"

Fenton raised an eyebrow. "No but don't think for one minute that your mothers didn't know what you were up to."

Frank rolled his eyes. "I gathered that but they didn't say anything."

"Because they knew nothing was happening son. Now, why did you need to talk to me?"

"Anthony Andolini is an assassin it is the only logical explanation."


	14. Chapter 14

Here is the next chapter. I am going to adjust the rating to this story to T. I originally rated it at M to be safe. I have completed the story. Maybe if I get a couple of good reviews. No flames please I will post the next few chapters. :)

Chapter 14:

Frank and Callie were sitting in front of the television in the Shaw's suite; they were eating pizza and salad. Fenton was going to fly to Langley Virginia where he was going to be working with a team of experts to hack into the computer found in the home. Nancy had returned to the house briefly stating that she had forgotten her wallet and turned the computer on so that the hackers could work. Frank hoped the computer would shed some light on the case. They had just signed up for their first semester classes. Since they were all general studies their classes were identical. English Composition 1, US History 1, College Algebra, and Visual Arts. Frank did not want Callie to walk around campus alone until she felt like she was ready. Callie was playing with her salad. She hadn't eaten much of it at all. Frank squeezed her hand.

"You seem nervous."

Callie smiled. "I am...but I think it is a good nervous."

He leaned over and whispered, "How so?"

Callie gave him a chaste kiss. "Well...I feel almost normal for once. Not scared...just anxious." She lifted her head slightly.

Frank took her silent invitation and kissed her softly. "Well...that is good."

Fenton walked by and raised an eyebrow. "You two had better behave."

Callie smacked at Fenton playfully and rebutted. "We always do Mr. Hardy." Her eyes never leaving Frank's face.

Frank could feel the heat creep up to his face. He took a bite of pizza hopefully to hide the colour to his face.

It didn't go unnoticed by Fenton one bit. "Getting a bit warm Frank? Your face is all red?"

He walked off. Frank shot Callie a mock glare. "I am SO going to get you for that later."

She whispered in his ear. "I have to keep you on your toes."

"This is an NBC special report from Chicago IL."

Frank and Callie turned to the TV and George Shaw turned up the volume.

"Details at this hour are sketchy but we have confirmed that the body of renowned Attorney Carson Drew, his daughter Nancy, his housekeeper Hannah Guern, and family friend Ned Nickerson were found murdered in his home in River Heights. Although the police have released few details they strongly believe that larceny was the motive."

Callie gasped and looked at her mother. Her mother was already hunched in her chair sobbing. Then the reality of it hit her like a freight train.

"Oh my god." She flung herself in Frank's arms. Hannah was her grandmother in every sense. Nancy and Carson were good friends of the Hardy's. She could feel Frank's embrace around her tighten and she returned it. "Frank...I'm so sorry."

Frank pulled away from her and looked at her sadly. "So am I, baby."

The phone ringing cut made them all jump. Fenton pounced on it. "JOE! Are you alright?"

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Joe was surprised to hear the panic in his father's voice. "Of course I'm alright. I'm just checking in." He looked over at his girlfriend. She was wearing one of his football jerseys and a pair of jeans. They had just come back from a camping trip and she was washing her cloths. They had just put them in the dryer. "Dad...what is it?"

"Where are you right at this moment?"

"In the basement with Van...why?"

"Get in the van, go get Andrea Bender, and go to the airport. I will have a flight booked for you to come to Boston within the hour. From here we are going to Chicago."

Joe was very confused. "Why?"

"Carson, Nancy, Hannah, and Ned were killed tonight. Robbery turned homicide."

Joe sat down hard on the floor. Nancy was dead? Then he narrowed his eyes. "Yeah right...how about assassins at work?"

Fenton did not reply. "Get to the airport."

"Dad...Andrea is in LA."

"I'll call her don't worry. Just you and Van get out of there. I'll call Sam too."

Vanessa was watching Joe nervously. "What's wrong?"

Joe pulled on her hand. "We have to go...NOW."

They reached the top of the basement steps. They ran out the door and to the van. He put the key in the ignition and then a barrel of a gun on the back of his forehead. "Don't move Hardy."

Joe cursed himself for not being more careful. He should have known that something was wrong by the sound of his father's voice. He snuck a glance over at Vanessa she had slipped her cell phone down under her seat. Her eyes were full of terror.

"What do you punks want?" Joe asked.

The man smiled evilly at him and put a cloth over Joe's mouth. It smelled sweet. 'Oh crap chloroform.'

"I'm not leaving with you two in that blue car!" Vanessa shrieked. "Your guns are scaring me! Help!"

"Shut up little lady."

Joe realized at that moment that Vanessa had managed to call the police and was trying to give them details. That was his last thought as his world went black.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Sam Radley didn't know what to think. Nor did he know how he was going to explain to Fenton that his son and girlfriend never boarded the plane. He barely was able to get off the damn plane himself. He sped up to the Hardy residence and saw the van in the drive way. Police were putting up crime scene tape. Both the front and passenger doors were ajar. Sam also noticed that Joe's wallet was on the floor on the ground. He went into the house and found it crawling with Network agents and the police.

"What the fuck has happened?"

Con Riley looked up and saw the man. "Sam Radley...it's been a while."

"What happened?"

"Well Miss. Bender called 911 on her cell phone. We heard a struggle on the 911 tape but by the time we got here... Do you know where Frank, Laura, and Fenton are?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I do." He wheeled around on his heel and dialled the number he had been dreading.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Fenton Hardy was getting ready to leave for the airport with his son Frank. His cell phone rang. "Sam...I thought you were on the plane. It couldn't have already landed?" 

"What?"

Frank stopped at the door and looked at his father. He looked up at his mother, Callie, and her parents. They all looked worried.

"What did Gray say?"

Fenton's eyes widened in shock. "When did they do that? Never mind I don't care where is the signal?"

"Reno Nevada?" Fenton's eyes narrowed into slits. "Put Mr. Gray on."

Frank got goose bumps and the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up. His father was furious. "What do you know?"

Fenton listened for a minute. "Don't give me that crap Gray...you are talking about my son's well being...now what do you know?"

He listened for several minutes. "I take it you were able to hack into the computer at the Key West house then?"

"When is it supposed to go down? Christmas this year?"

"Why did they take Joe and Van?"

Laura was trembling. Fenton pulled her into his arms. "Frank and I will fly out to Reno. We will have back up. If not I'm calling my buddy the police chief and this is going to be on the Evening news." Fenton smiled coyly. "I knew you would see it that way." He snapped his phone shut. "Joe and Van have been kidnapped. They're in Reno."

Frank pulled Callie closer to him. He took Callie and her parents followed them into the next suite. Fenton did what he could to sooth Laura. "Honey, listen. We'll get them back...I promise. Just stay here with the Shaw's."

"Fenton...I'm afraid...what have you stumbled into this time?"

"Something a lot bigger then I could have ever imagined."

Laura sniffed and pulled her husband close to her and kissed him. When they broke apart she looked him straight in the eye. "I love you."

He kissed her again. "I know."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank took Callie out on the balcony he pulled her into his arms. "Frank...please...be careful. I don't know what I will do if I lose you after I lost..."

"You won't...I promise...but I can't sit here and do nothing Cal...especially since I know where Joe is."

She kissed him. Her kiss was filled with love and hope and Frank could feel it in his soul. He pulled her closer to him. Callie responded by putting her arms around his neck. They broke apart breathing rapidly. He put his forehead against hers and whispered. "It will be alright."

The door to the balcony slid open and Frank didn't have to look over to know that it was his father. He kissed Callie again softly. She looked up at him through tearful eyes. He squeezed her tightly for a moment then followed his father from the balcony. She watched him go towards the door and as he put on his coat their eyes met.

"I love you Callie...It's going to be okay."

A tear escaped her and she kissed him goodbye.


	15. Chapter 15

OKAY this is the correct chapter fifteen. I don't know how I managed to post my first draft of this chapter but alas there it was. SO...sorry for the confusion and tell me what you think of the changes.

Chapter 15:

Joe woke up in a haze of confusion. He saw his girlfriend looking at him with worried eyes. They were in what appeared to be in an abandoned warehouse. This didn't look too good. Vanessa was chained to a pipe with an ankle shackle. He sat up and saw that he was tied more securely. His hands were handcuffed behind his back and he was shackled to the same pipe. Vanessa leaned down and kissed him. "Are you alright?"

"Where are we?"

Vanessa sighed. "Reno Nevada. I think."

Joe looked around. He could see piles of fertilizer. Four large yellow trucks were sitting in the middle of the floor. He wracked his brain. What are these guys planning?"

He glanced at Vanessa. She whispered. "I think they are making truck bombs. You know like the one in Oklahoma City."

Joe frowned. "But what is the target?"

Vanessa put her head against his shoulder. "I don't know, baby...I'm scared."

Joe wished he could put his arms around her. He tried to sooth her with his voice. "Don't be scared Van. Frank will find us."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank Hardy was relieved that his father had chartered a plane from Boston so that he could fly straight to Reno after picking up Sam in New York. He was about two hours away from Reno and he was looking out at the sky. Hoping he could make sense of all this. Poor Nan...he felt horrible. These scum bags were going to pay for this. They killed a dear friend and after everything Callie had been through. Callie… every time he thought about her his heart broke. She seemed to be doing better as far as the trauma from the rape was concerned. She had been seeing a rape crisis counsellor ever since it happened. Frank had also been seeing her as well. Open communication and patience was the best way to get through the hard times. She stressed as long as they shared their feelings with each other and patience that things would eventually sort themselves out. Now that the rape had lost some of its sting. Frank had, for the last week or so, searched for signs from Callie.

Callie seemed sad all the time. Occasionally, he would see part of the Callie he used to know. But most of the time her eyes were filled with despair. Her eyes had lost its spark. Tonight when they parted he could feel her fear...but it wasn't a fear from the rape...Frank could tell it was because of fear of loss. But why? Frank scanned the control panel of the tiny plane. He could hear Sam and his father discussing the case. Probably hoping for his input but he wasn't focusing on what they were saying. Callie was the only thing on his mind. He tried to focus on the good times. He remembered their lunch hours at school with the gang. They all laughed and joked. Callie had been ill with the stomach flu. She had tried to eat her salad only to jump off her stool moments later and run towards the bathroom. Vanessa started to follow her but he had grabbed her by the wrist. He picked up his tray and Callie's and went to wait outside the bathroom that Callie had sought refuge. When she emerged she was pale. He had asked if she was okay and she nodded into his shoulder. They had an important exam the last period of the day and she did not want to miss it. He watched her like a hawk that day. She was very tired and nodded off in French. In Chemistry which was their last class he had to nudge her with his foot twice. That memory was bitter sweet because just that weekend Callie was raped by Andolini.

That whole weekend changed everything. When she left the hospital he remembered her fear and sadness. He saw the look of apprehension on her face as her doctor handed her the antibiotic to prevent infection and asked her to follow-up with her gynaecologist. The look of despair. Was she worried about what could happen or...Frank froze and gripped the plane's throttle. A realization finally dawning on him. 'Oh Callie why didn't you tell me?' The tears fell down his eyes as he finally realized that part of Callie's hell had been created by him.

Fenton and Sam had tried many times to get Frank to give him input on everything but had given up completely. Fenton could tell that Frank was in deep thought probably working through some things and did not need to be disturbed. Fenton stood up and stretched. He glanced over at his son and saw that he had tears on his face. He looked at Sam and they both stood up. Sam also had a pilots license and went over and said.

"Hey kiddo...why don't you let me take that for a bit. You haven't had a break." He sat down in the co pilot's chair.

Frank didn't really want to get up but knew that his father wasn't going to let him stay there either. He got up and stretched. "Hey dad...any coffee left?"

Fenton had already poured him a cup. Frank took it and downed a few sips without adding cream or sugar. That alone told Fenton how distraught Frank was.

"Did you hear anything we were saying?"

Frank sighed. "No not really. I was focusing on the skies."

Fenton raised an eyebrow. "Or a lovely lady or two?"

Frank almost laughed at his father's look of concern. Yes he missed Nancy, he loved Nancy but more like a sister. But this loss with Callie had cut him to the core. He realized that without the trauma of the rape that they would be discussing many life changing things. Like how could they support a child. With a painful realization Frank knew that he as well as the rest of his family would have gladly welcomed a grandchild into this world rather than the pain that Callie was currently in. Frank didn't blame Callie for not telling him. She was probably trying to protect him...knowing that he would be saddened at the news.

"Frank...what is it son?"

"I'm just...overwhelmed. Callie feels like she should be over what has happened to her and she is getting frustrated. I would be lying to you if I wasn't frustrated about all this. I mean...this creep comes in and throws our life out of control. I just wish we could have normal problems for once. You know..."

"Anything specific?" Fenton asked softly.

Frank looked at his father and didn't know what to do at this point. Part of him wanted to open up and tell him everything. But his father would obviously be disappointed. But he needed reassurance that everything was going to be alright. He was fairly certain of this...even if it wasn't true...it was still a fear. A fear that he needed to get out in the open. Frank couldn't look at his father but he spoke barely in a whisper. "Dad...I don't even know where to start."

Fenton was chilled to the bone. Whenever Frank started a conversation like that it was never a good sign. That meant that what ever he was going to reveal was going to be painful and Frank needed an opening. Fenton always provided the same one. "The beginning is always best Frank."

With tears in his eyes he said. "Was there ever a time when you knew something was wrong with Mom or someone else close to you but you couldn't put your finger on it at first. Then when you finally realize what it is...it almost kills you...tears your soul in two."

"Yes..." Fenton snuck a glance at Sam Radley. He had put on the head phones. He couldn't help but smile at his best friend. Sam knew that Frank needed to disclose this in private and was going to let him. He pushed forward trusting his instincts. "So what did you realize about Callie?"

Knowing there was no going back. "I haven't actually confirmed this...but dad...I just know. I know you picked up on it too. Callie wasn't afraid of my leaving tonight because she was worried about being raped again. She was worried about losing me. I know you heard what she said on the balcony."

Fenton smiled sadly at him. Then like the force of a freight train he realized what Frank was about to reveal to him. He put a supportave hand on his son's back as Frank bore out what was in his soul. About how Callie had been sick and tired the last week of school. How startled she had been with the antibiotics and the followup with her gynachologist. All insignificant apart but when you put them together you can only draw one conclusion. "Dad the trauma of her injuries must have been to great...I would rather have brought an early child into the world than have all this happen to her. She feels so guilty...she has felt this guilt the whole time and...I didn't realize." He took in a ragged breath and whispered. "I'm sorry if you are disappointed."

Fenton pulled his oldest son into his arms. "I'm not disappointed Frank...far from it. You have dealt with so much and you have handled it better than I could have. I have never been more proud of you. If you are certain of this and I can tell that you are. When you do confront Callie I know that you will know what to do. You will love her and support each other. She was scared son and was trying to protect you. Trying to protect you from the pain you are feeling now. It will be alright Frank. It will be alright."

Frank broke down and sobbed in his fathers arms. All the anger and sorrow that had built up since Callie's rape finally releasing. Fenton did the only thing he could which was comfort his grieving son.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB


	16. Chapter 16

Here is the final chapter of this story. Unless everyone begs me to write another chapter or two. I had to post this chapter so that I could post the next chapter in Ruthless Eyes. Another story in my little Hardy Boy's world. I appreciate all the great reviews and the wonderful feedback from Red Hardy and my wonderful beta xlilyx. Thanks again for reading. Amber

Chapter 16:

Fenton, at any other time, would have been extremely annoyed at the Federal Government planting transmitters on his sons. But he was going to over look this. Especially since it was going to lead them back to Joe. They were all huddled in a 'van' outside an abandoned warehouse. They had already determined that Joe was in the warehouse. They were using infrared cameras to see inside. They could see 14 people from the chopper's vantage point. Fenton himself was looking at the feed. He could see two people at the far end of the warehouse. Their movement for the last hour had been minimal. They finally realized it was Joe when they engaged in a brief kiss. Fenton smiled in spite of himself. Joe always found the positive in any situation. They were waiting for the warrants to arrive before they could enter the warehouse. Frank was lost in thought. His cell phone chirped. He looked at the display and answered.

"Hey baby."

"Hi...I'm in bed. My parents are sitting with your mom. But I had to talk to you."

Frank glanced over at his dad talking to the Grey Man. "I'm glad you called, baby...are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Frank...I just...miss you."

Frank could hear the despair in her voice. "I miss you too...we are about to go get Joe and Van."

"Good...just please be careful...I love Joe and Van...but...I need you."

Frank could see his father on his phone. He could tell he was talking to his mom. He answered his love. "I know...I need you too."

The Grey Man came into the van and said tersely. "It's time...we got the warrants."

Frank spoke into the phone. "I love you, baby. I promise it will all be over soon."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Tony Andolini was looking over the final plans with the other heads of his cells. He knew they were close to their final target. Soon everything would be chaos. The Mississippi River's course would be changed...all the traffic in New York, Seattle, LA, and San Antonio would be at a dead stop on Christmas day. All because of his yellow trucks. And to think that they were all distracted by his fun little hobby. He was very angry to learn that Nancy Drew had found his Key West home and had eliminated her. She was such a pretty thing too. He looked over at the blond haired beauty next to Joe Hardy. Vanessa was her name. Just a few minutes with her. He knew he couldn't but he could scare her a bit. After all that is what the assassins were all about… fear. He stood up taking a long drag from his cigarette. He walked over to them and looked them over.

Joe saw Tony Andolini a second before Vanessa did. She gasped and started to tremble. He narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you touch her Andolini or I'll kill you myself."

He took another drag of his cigarette and blew it in Joe's face. "With your hands cuffed behind your back? I don't think so Hardy. How is your brother's pretty girlfriend? Is she still having nightmares? You know three of the girls that I have had the pleasure of acquainting have killed themselves."

Joe wanted to tear this bastard apart. "Callie...her name is Callie and she is doing just fine...No thanks to you."

Andolini laughed loudly and knelt down beside Vanessa. He touched her hair and ran his fingers through it. "So soft..."

Vanessa wasn't going to play this game. If he was going to rape her she wasn't going to let him without a fight. She lashed out with her free foot. It came in contact with his stomach. "Stay away from me."

Before Andolini could reply the doors in the warehouse were blasted apart and tiny canisters of tear gas came into the building. Joe flung himself over Vanessa and closed his eyes coughing.

Gun shots rang out and Joe glanced over at Andolini. He looked confused but only for a moment. He got down on all fours and went towards a window. He broke the glass and raised himself up. Before Joe could get up or try anything to stop him. A fist connected with Andolini's jaw sending him flying.

Joe watched as his brother jumped threw the window and tackled Andolini to the ground. Andolini kicked Frank in the ribs which sent him reeling. But it didn't stop Frank. He must have known that Joe was close by. Joe didn't think Frank knew who he was fighting and really didn't want to enlighten his brother at this moment. They were rolling around on the floor in a brawl. They were throwing punches and kicking wildly. Hoping something was going to connect. Finally Frank's elbow came in contact with his suspect's ribs. Fenton and Sam came in at that point and helped Frank subdue his suspect. When Frank turned him around he paled. Andolini's jaw was definitely broken and his lip was bleeding. He was balled up protecting his stomach. Frank wanted so badly to strangle the man but stepped back. He knew that if he didn't his emotions would get the better of him. Instead he stood up gasping for breath and clutching his side. He hurried over to Joe and pulled a handcuff key from his pocket.

"Hey little brother."

Joe breathed a sigh of relief. "Boy is it good to see you Frank." He rubbed his wrists and wrapped his arms around Vanessa before Frank was done with his ankle shackle. Frank could see her trembling from head to foot. Frank stared at her. "He...he didn't hurt you did he Van?"

She shook her head. "No he just wanted me to think he would. He scared the shit out of me."

Frank and Joe looked over they saw their father pale. Then they heard a sickening 'crunch'. Fenton Hardy had punched Andolini in the nose. Joe watched completely shocked as Sam made sure that Andolini hit the ground forcefully. One of Reno's finest came over and took Andolini into custody. Joe watched as Agents were swarming everywhere. They were collecting evidence.

The Gray Man approached. "Well it looks like we hit the jackpot. We have the address of all the other cells. They are being hit by the National Guard and FBI as we speak. I appreciate all your help Fenton."

Fenton took the Gray Man's hand and shook it. He pulled the agent closer to him and hissed. "Get those fucking devices off my sons or I am going to show you what fatherly love really means." Then he said more loudly. "Glad to help keep the country safe, Gray."

Joe didn't know what his father said to the Gray man or how they found them so fast but he was chilled to the bone. He looked over at Frank who shrugged. Frank's cell phone chirped again. He picked it up wincing. "Hey baby...I'm alright. Here...someone wants to say hello." He handed the phone to Joe. "Make her laugh."

Joe grinned at his brother. "You know Cal...When I mentioned I wanted to go to Nevada...I meant Vega's at Caesars Palace. Not this tiny warehouse in Reno." Joe was grinning and said. "Yep...he's fine...just got a few bruises. I'm sure you could nurse him back to health." Frank narrowed his eyes but rubbed his side painfully. He watched as Joe talked on his phone. "Hey mom! Yeah we're fine. I didn't get a scratch. Frank on the other hand is a bit banged up...Oh no it wasn't dad's fault. You should see the other guy though. Yeah...hold on." Joe walked over to Fenton. "Here you'd better take this...and I'd put on body armour if I were you."

Joe walked over to Vanessa and Frank and watched as his father took the phone with a wince. "Hi Honey...No we're fine. Frank's fine. Honey I don't..." He paled..."Okay...okay I'll take Frank to the hospital...but he's fine. Okay...I love you too."

Frank rolled his eyes. "You know this wouldn't have happened if you had kept your big fat mouth shut Joe."

Joe was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Yeah but it is nice to have the tables turned for once."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Callie was waiting at the baggage claim in Chicago for Frank, Joe, Fenton, Vanessa, and Sam to arrive. They were going to attend the funerals of her Aunt, Carson, Nancy, and Ned. Her Aunt and Ned were going to be laid to rest tomorrow...Nancy and Carson the following day. Laura was looking at her watch. She looked worried. Callie hated being short sometimes. She couldn't see over anybody's heads. Finally she gave up and stood up on a chair. From this vantage point she could see a lot more. Then she saw someone wave...he was about six one with dark hair and brown eyes the colour of milk chocolate.

"Frank!!" She jumped out of the chair and ran to him. Forgetting about the crowded terminal. By some miracle the crowd thinned and she could see him clearly. Fenton was walking beside him. Joe and Vanessa were on his other side but she didn't see them. He didn't either. He ran to her and scooped her up into his arms and held her tightly. Callie, when she felt the warmth of his embrace, cried into his shoulder. Frank held her there for a long time. She looked up at him and smiled through her tears. Frank returned the smile and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "It's alright baby...I know."

Callie's lip trembled...wait...what did he mean? She looked into his eyes searching for his answer. He leaned over and whispered. "I know what you lost...what we...lost."

Callie's eyes widened and her eyes began to sting. Oh my god how did he figure it out? He's a detective Shaw that's how. "Frank...I...I'm so sorry...I...just couldn't bear to tell you."

He held her even tighter. "I know you wanted to protect me...but your pain of our loss was too painful to bear alone...we need each other."

She had collapsed against him and cried. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough."

Frank pulled her away. "There is nothing you could have done. Callie...I promise when the time is right we will have children of our own."

Callie sniffed and looked up at Frank through her tears. "Two boys...one with dark hair and eyes...the other blond a year or so younger perhaps."

Frank grinned at her. "Maybe..." He kissed her tenderly. "We have a lifetime Callie."


	17. Chapter 17

PLEASE go and reread chapter 15. I don't know how I managed to post my first draft of that chapter but I did. So please tell me what you think of that.

Okay so...here is the final chapter of my story. I decided to write an epilogue. I hope everyone likes it. The poem The Key to Your Heart was written by me...so please don't butcher it. I also have a quote from Passport to Danger...in this chapter. Can you find it?

Epilogue:

4 years later:

Frank Hardy was sitting on the sofa with Callie. They had just purchased the home together and were working on opening there wedding gifts. Callie had torn open the gift from Frank's brother and Frank wasn't surprised to find a new DVD player inside. His parents had purchased a new TV for them. Their furniture had just arrived just hours ago. The whole gang was helping them put things away. Joe and Vanessa were helping them open there gifts. Well Vanessa was writing down who they were from. Joe was watching. Callie smiled at him. "Thanks Joe! This is awesome!."

"Anytime..." He then handed a box to Frank. It had arrived via UPS that morning. All it had on it was an address that Frank recognized but couldn't place. He opened the brown box and pulled out a nicely wrapped white box. He shrugged and ripped the paper. He handed the paper to Callie and opened the box. Inside the box was packing noodles, a beautiful white and blue vase, a bottle of champagne, and four champagne flutes.

Vanessa gushed..."OH that vase is so beautiful...I know that came from Japan. I just went there with mom last Christmas...who's it from?"

Frank opened the card and read out loud:

The Key to your Heart

Your heart is a muscle;

It beats fast or steady

But what you rarely find is:

A key to your heart.

Your family is your strength,

And will live on forever in you.

They love you and are:

A key to your heart.

Mysteries and intrigue,

Are a part of your soul.

Seeking justice is:

A key to your heart.

True love is hard to find,

When you do it burns forever.

Love her always as:

A key to your heart.

Friends are friends forever.

Through the good times and the bad,

Even when you cannot see us, we're there as:

A key to your heart.

Remember these things,

Forevermore.

Remember to trust and love is:

A key to your heart.

"That is beautiful." Callie said enthusiastically. "Who's it from?"

Frank read the bottom of the card and handed it to Joe swallowing the lump in his throat. Joe read the bottom. "And a toast..." Joe eyed the champagne and glasses. He took them out of the box and opened the bubbly champagne. He poured four glasses. Biff Hooper came in and saw the champagne. Callie stood up and grabbed 4 more champagne flutes she handed one to Biff, Chet, Tony, and Phil. Vanessa read the rest of the card. She smiled, "Here's to spending time with friends."

Eight glasses clinked and they all said, "To friends."

Callie was looking between Frank and Joe wondering what they were thinking about. It was obviously a far away place. Callie took her husband's hand and whispered. "Are you alright?"

Frank met Joe's eyes but answered his wife. "I'm fine darling." He kissed her avidly. "Just fine."


End file.
